TMNT: Return of the Nightwatcher
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: A ghost from the past forces Raphael to become the Nightwatcher once again. With the Foot and an unseen enemey on his tail, will Raph and his brothers be able to conquer this threat? Or will the Nightwatcher finally perish? Find Out! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Nightwatch Mania

**TMNT: Return of the Nightwatcher**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: Nightwatch Mania**

Not to long after the whole Winter Towers incident the turtles had steadily returned to their normal brotherly way of life. All jobs quit, and all past lives forgotten. Or so it seemed on the outside. Inside though, Raphael could swear that he still heard the Nightwatcher helm call his name.

All the memories of what happened before and after he donned that mask still echoed through his mind. And when Mikey called all of them to the living room to see something, only made that call a little stronger.

"Hey guys check this!" yelled Mikey, making his brothers rush to the living room " it looks like Raph really made an impression,"

Curious, the other three brothers and Master Splinter looked over to the T.V. to see a screen labeled Nightwatch Mania appear on the big screen. A news reporter soon faded into view.

"It's a stunning story folks" said the news girl " but the mysterious Nightwatcher has become a big hit in New York. Gathering at the convention center now are millions of fans praising to their new found hero,"

"The Nightwatcher is the best man!" yelled a little boy, running up on screen " did you see that big light in the sky a couple of days ago? I bet he was facing some major supervillian up there!"

"More or less," mumbled Raph with a slight grin.

"I bet he comes from a whole different dimension" claimed a little girl, appearing next " where a charming young lady awaits his rescue,"

At that comment Mikey laughed.

"And what do the police have to say about this festive Nightwatcher event?" said the news girl, pointing her microphone over to the police chief.

"The Nightwatcher is just another vigilante Miram" said the Chief " taking the law into his own hands, like that wacko with the bat that's been seen around. It's our job to put him away,"

" You can't do that!" yelled the little boy " the Nightwatcher is a hero!"

"Half of the city disagrees with you sprout" said the Chief "Rest assured we will lock this criminal behind bars,"

At that statement Raph turned the T.V. off.

"Well, you can't please everybody," said Raph.

"That's for sure," said Don.

"You seemed to catch the attention of the kids though," said Leo.

"Yeah" said Don, looking to Mikey " especially this kid,"

"Hey lay off Bro," said Mikey, slightly embrassed.

"I still don't know why you're saving all those clippings of me" said Raph to Mikey " I mean, after I messed up and had to tell you guys who I was, I figured you'd be disappionted and throw them away,"

"No way man" said Mikey " I would never do that to my brother. Hard to believe, but you're the best superhero I ever met,"

" I figured I was the only superhero you ever met," said Raph.

Suddenly the phone started ringing and Don went to answer, while Raph shivered in his thoughts. Something that kid had said about a supervillian wrestled through his mind. In the mighty world of comic books, heroes always came with villians to fight.

"Is it possible that I made an enemey as the Nightwatcher?" thought Raph " do I have a villian too?"

"Hey Raph!" yelled Don from the kitchen, braking the red-masked turtle out his thoughts " Casey for you. He seems to be real steamed about his sidekick getting all the credit,"

At that comment Raph laughed and went over to grab the phone. This was the begining of interesting night.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in the bad part of town, the Boss of the Mafia was roiling in anger, crushing up a big batch of newspapers with the headlines Nightwatcher Mania written on top. His deep black eyes seemed to pierce through the darkness, as his gold teeth flashed in the pale moonlight, peeking beneath the blinds.

"Nightwatcher Rah!" yelled the mob boss, tossing the crumbled paper to the floor " this world has no need for heroes,"

Suddenly, the door to his office creaked open allowing a shivering little man with brown hair to step inside.

"Uh, Mr. Grind" stuttered the man " I'm afraid to report that with the Nightwatcher a know threat most of the staff has...well...quit,"

At this news, Mr. Grinds temper grew outraged, shaking the whole desk with a mighty slam of his fist.

"That Nightwatcher is seriously getting on my nerves" snarled Mr. Grind " he needs to be dealt with, permanently!"

"But how Sir?" asked the stumbling man.

"Simple" said Mr. Grind " I bring him to my side,"

With that said Mr. Grind picked up the phone on his desk.

"Yes, Hello Karai" said Mr. Grind " I have a little job for you and your Foot Clan. Find the Nightwatcher and bring him to me,"

"And what will you give in return?" said Karai's voice over the phone.

"A little trinket I've recieved from one of my operations in Japan" said Mr. Grind " I think you'll find it most valuable,"

"Very well" said Karai " my ninja shall hunt him down. He won't get away from us,"


	2. Chapter 2: The Call of The Night

**Ch.2: The Call of the Night**

"Oh boy" said Mikey, later on that night as he and his brothers went out for a training run " Casey was angry,"

"He was just jealous that his little sidekick got all the glory," said Leo with a grin.

"Curious" said Don " when did the Nightwatcher become a sidekick anyway?"

"Never" said Raph " it was just one of Casey's hair-brained ideas,"

"Seems to be a lot of that flowing around" said Leo " remind me why we're going to the Nightwatcher convention again?"

"Cause Mikey would cry like a baby if he missed it," joked Don.

"Haha!" laughed Mikey " real funny Bros,"

Raphael grinned at the teasing towards his little brother and felt somewhat flattered and embrassed when Mikey sugguested going by this superhero event. It was nice to hear that his brother had idolized his second persona, but it would be a bit embrassing to see more Mikey-like fans at the covention center, especailly if Leo and Don were going to make jokes all night.

"But wearing that costume was no joke for me" Raphael thought as they jumped along " it was the right thing to do, and the only way to make up for my mistake,"

But before Raph could dwell back on the events that led him to become the Nightwatcher, the sudden lack of motion of his brothers heeled him to a stop.

"Leo what's wrong?" asked Raph, to which the leader just shushed and pointed.

Following his brother's gaze across the rooftops, Raph saw the sleek forms of five shadowy shiloutes as they streaked across the moonlit night. By the symbols on their uniforms there was no fooling that these were Foot Ninja.

"What are they doing out here?" asked Don.

"I don't know" said Leo " I figured everything would queit down some more after the Winter's incident,"

"That's never stopped anything crazy from happening," said Raph, crossing his arms.

"Hey" said Mikey " they're heading for downtown. That's where the convention center is!"

"You don't think they would actually attack a comic event, would they?" asked Don.

"I say we don't wait to find out," said Raph, and plowed straight ahead with his brothers following along behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the convention center.

"Ah I can't believe it April" said Casey grumbling around " I mean look at all this stuff. I've been protecting this city for more longer than Raph has, and he gets all the glory!"

"I guess he was just a little more suited to play the hero role," said April.

"Yeah" said Casey " and look at the props. Nightwatcher bling! Nightwatcher comics! Nightwatcher sports drinks! It just really ticks me off!"

Suddenly a loud bang rocked the stone cieling and it crashed down to the floor, barely avoiding a few wavering kids under its wake. When the dust cleared, the five forms of Karai and some of her Foot Ninja stood clear in sight.

"Stop!" shouted the police chief at the unexpected party crashers " what are you here for?"

"We seek the Nightwatcher" said Karai " and we will find him,"

"Great" whispered Casey to April " now Raph's made even more friends,"

"We have to warn the guys" said April " use your Shell Cell,"

"I didn't bring mine use yours" said Casey.

April gulped. They were in big trouble.

* * *

Outside the convention center, the turtles had arrived just in time to see Karai and her Foot goons break in, and once they heard her demands for the Nightwatcher all gazes pointed towards Raphael.

"Why does she want the Nightwatcher?" wondered Don.

"Raph" said Leo " you didn't tangle with any Foot by any chance,"

"Not when I was the Nightwatcher" said Raphael " I have no idea what they could want with me,"

"Well we can't wait for to trash all those people inside to find out," said Mikey.

"Mikey's right" said Don " we got to get these people out of here,"

In his mind Leonardo was trying quickly to come up with a plan, when his eyes landed on the circuit breaker near the edge of the roof.

"Don, hurry and disconnect the power" said Leo " once its off we'll deal with Karai,"

Donatello immedaitely ran off and set to work just as Casey was running up to defend a man that had been carelessly pushed aside by one of the Foot soliders. But before Casey could even make a strike, the power cut off and everything was left in darkness.

Panic consumed what little of the Nightwatcher crowd remained when the sudden blackness met their eyes. The little boy that had stood up tall for the Nightwatcher on the news quivered beneath a table, while the Chief of Police grabbed hold of his gun, not knowing where to shoot it in the dark.

"Everybody get out!" shouted a voice that the Chief didn't recgonize.

"You got get away now!" shouted another.

Relief coursed through the Chief's viens as he heard the shouts of obivously concerned citizens.

"This will make things all the easier for me," thought the Chief.

* * *

April and Casey had heard the voices as well, and immediately recgonized them as Mikey and Don's. Knowing that their friends could handle the Foot, Casey and April were about to dash away when the small sounds of sobbing reached their ears.

Looking down, April quickly spotted the kid under the table, scooped him up in her arms and ran him out of there. All the while praying that things would be alright.

* * *

" You really stirred up a big mess this time Karai," said Leo, dropping down in front of the female ninja.

"Yeah" said Raph, knocking down one of the nearby Foot solidiers " what's your beef with the Nightwatcher,"

"Nothing personal I assure" said Karai " but one man has paid quiet handsomeley for his capture,"

"And what man is that?" asked Raph with a growl.

"I'm not permitted to say" said Karai " why don't you sow the seeds for yourself? Foot Ninja! Vanish!"

With that said, one Foot solider gathered up the one Raph had knocked down, and disappeared along with his fellows and his master, leaving the two turtles confused. But before either Leo and Raph could ponder about what Karai had meant, a sudden shout snapped them out of their thoughts.

"You two freeze!" shouted the Chief, pointing his gun at Leonardo and Raphael.

However, before he could even get off a shock a sudden whack banged the back of his head, making the officer fall unconious.

"Come on!" Mikey's voice shouted to his bros " let's get out of here!"

And with that said, four ninja turtles soon vanished back into the night.

Meanwhile, resting on a roof a few yards from the convention center, Karai and her ninja paused.

"The bait has been set" said Karai " the turtles are sure encounter this Nightwatcher and inform him of our plan. Once they bring him to us, their world will end,"


	3. Chapter3:Trembling Hands,Bleeding Wounds

**Ch.3: Trembling Hands, Bleeding Wounds**

Later, back at the Lair, the four brothers minds were twirling around in confusion. Raphael's to say the least. Who would hire a sleazy orginazation like the Foot to kidnap the Nightwatcher? Didn't they know he was retired?

"No" thought Raph " enough time hasn't passed for them to realize I'm gone,"

"What are we going to do about this Leo?" asked Mikey, snapping Raph out of his thoughts " we can't just let Karai take Raph,"

"And we definately can't let her find out that he was the Nightwatcher," said Don.

"I know that" said Leo " we'll just have to lie low for awhile that's all,"

"Or" said Raph, stepping up " we find out who this employer is and call off the hunt,"

"To risky" said Leo, looking at Raph " besides we don't even know where to start. You must have beaten up dozens of criminals as the Nightwatcher. Finding one with a grudge isn't going to be easy,"

Raph quietly sighed in defeat. Leo was right, there were just to many options, although Raph had already crossed off a few.

The small time punks he dealt with were no big deal. None of them were smart enough to cook up a plan for revenge, or dumb enough to hire the Foot to their dirty work. Unfortunately, that only meant one option.

"That means I've upset a mob boss of somekind" thought Raph " but how? When?"

The answer would come all to soon.

* * *

Casey and April were thinking the same over at their apartment. After returning the little boy they had found to his parents, the two had dashed home wondering what the Foot could possibly want with Raph.

"What could Karai want the Nightwatcher for?" said Casey.

" I don't know" said April " but we can't let Karai get to Raph. We have to keep an eye on him. If Karai finds out Raph is the Nightwatcher..."

"Yeah bummer" said Casey with a sigh " and half the town weren't crazy in the first place. I'll do my best to keep Raph safe, but he won't like it,"

* * *

And Raph didn't like it. The tense feeling around the table at supper was barely lifted by Mikey's attempts to lighten the mood. Excusing himself early, Raph jumped up to his room and sat down to think about all that has happened so far.

If there was one orginazation that would never give up it was the Foot. What if Karai attacked more people just to get him for her employer? If the Foot never found the Nightwatcher, how many innocent civillians would get hurt?

"I can't risk my family for Karai" thought Raph " but I can't the lives of other people either. What can I do? If only I could find the boss,"

"Why don't you sow those seeds in for yourself?" Karai's voice seemed to echo through his mind.

"Seeds?" thought Raph, lifting his head up " Why would she talk like that? Was she leaving me a clue?"

Running out of his room, Raph jumped straight down, and stalked over towards Donnie's lab. The purple-masked turtle was snoring soundly on a lab table, with an unfinished motor lying clutched in his sleeping hands.

Careful not to wake his brother, Raph silently tip-toed his way to the soft, blue glow of Donatello's computer screen, wary of of any small parts lying in his way. Letting out a small sigh of relief for making it across safely, Raph took seat in the large swivel chair and quickly began to type.

Raph didn't know if what Karai said was a clue or not, but none of less he typed for information about seeds. Thousands of entries popped up, and as Raph began his search he became frustrated. Most of this stuff was pratically useless!

Just as he was about to give up and go back to bed though, one entry finally stood out above the rest.

Clicking on the subject, Raph began to read, getting more restless with each sentence that passed before his eyes.

"It can't be!" said Raph aloud, making Don move slightly in his sleep " not here,"

But there was no mistaking that face and symbol staring at him right now. The beast of Harlem had come to New York.


	4. Chapter 4: Fires In A Shadowed Past

**Ch.4: Fires In A Shadowed Past**

Morning rose with the promise of training to come, but Master Splinter was aware at first glance of his students that they had not rested well. All of his sons seemed distracted by something he could not name, the worry reflecting clearly in their eyes. Taking a deep breath, Splinter calmly began to speak.

"My sons" said Splinter "You are distracted, troubled, and that is no easy feat. Tell me, what is wrong?"

There was silence for several seconds before Leonardo dared to speak.

" Master" said Leo " last night we ran into the Foot, and they were searching for Raphael, or rather his Nightwatcher persona. They said they had been hired to do it, but we don't who they work for,"

" Someone you would never want to meet," said Raph.

"What?" said Don, turning to his brother. The others gazes followed as well, Raph stayed silent.

"You found something out didn't you?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, last night," said Raph.

"What?" asked Mikey.

Raph ignored the question and answered with one of his own.

"You remember that time I said I was going to help Casey fix up the old farmhouse?" said Raph.

Leo nodded, it was just before he set out on his pilgrimiage.

"Well" said Raph, with a sigh " I didn't really make it there,"

* * *

**(Flash Back)**

_Heart racing a mile a minute, Raphael pounded his legs onto the sturdy studs of the roofs, leaping and bounding across the tops of the New York buildings with the flawless grace of a cat. The cold night air stung his skin, as the full moon glowed brillantly on the velvet night._

_"I need to get away" thought Raph " just away for awhile to clear my head. I won't be there when he leaves. I won't watch him abandon us!"_

_Sweat trinkled down Raph's face as he trailed on, seeing flashes of the breif moment that had led him out to his run. Leo was going away to South America for an entire year to complete his training, breaking the family apart, and leaving the rest of them alone._

_Raph would not be there to watch his brother leave. Instead, he made up the excuse that Casey needed his help to do some repairs on the farmhouse outside the city, and wouldn't be back in time to say goodbye._

_When in truth, Casey would never accompany Raph all the way to farmhouse, Raph would go there alone. Just long enough to clear his head about the horrible truth that was about to occur._

_Finally arriving at the Brooklyn Railyard, Raphael sneaked onboard what he thought was the right train, and smoothly fell asleep as it clattered its way down the tracks._

_The sun rose and fell, making Raph wake with a yawn as the entire train suddenly stopped in its tracks. Thinking he arrived in the country, Raph opened the doors to see that he had arrived in a horrific looking city that come to ruin with crimes and rot._

_"Okay something isn't right here," said Raph and explored the train, making his way to the head car. Barely noticing the crates of ammunition as he walked past._

_When he finally arrived in the engine room to speak with the conductor, Raphael found the poor man tied and unconious with a bleeding welt on his head. The realization of the situation hit Raph all at once. The train he was on had been robbed! But why?_

_The answer came sooner than the red-masked turtle thought, as the shadows of five wicked looking men outside stampeded towards the train with guns in their hands. That's when Raph did notice the boxes of ammunition as he ran to stop the theives from purlioning the cargo._

_Gripping his sais tightly, Raph lunged at the men, knocking them down before one could get a single shot off. As he smacked the third guy in the chin, the man dropped to the ground and pulled the trigger on his gun. No sound came out. There was no a bulllet in it!_

_"No wonder they wanted to rob the train," thought Raph, knocking out the last two before taking a break._

_Quickly finding some rope to tie up the would be robbers, Raph stashed them in the cargo hold, and locked the padlock tight._

_"When the egineer wakes up" said Raph " he can take these scum back to jail, but until then, lets see what's around this town,"_

**(End FlashBack)**

* * *

"It was worse than I thought when I walked in" said Raph to his brothers " I could never believe that humans would be so careless as to trash their own cities,"

"Don't we wonder all," said Donatello.

"Shhh!" said Mikey, clearly on the edge of his seat " Come on Raph, tell the rest of the story!"

"Well...," said Raph, and continued.

* * *

**(FlashBack)**

_The smell of the putrid air stung Raph's nose as he strolled through the city. His eyes narrowing in disgust at the scenic sights he walked past. He had never seen a town so horrible._

_"Scum must love this dump," thought Raph._

_A scream for 'Help!' only confirmed that statement as Raphael ran towards the source of the sound._

_"Go away for a little vacation, find a fight" said Raph, as he pounded towards the scream " story of my life,"_

_Of course it was in a dead end alley where he had finally found the scream, but he stopped in shock when he realized the scream wasn't coming from an innocent victim, but a crook. And it was almost rediculous to see that the crook was cowering at what looked like an 80-year old man._

_"Please" begged the thief to the old man " I won't ever steal from you again,"_

_"You'd better not" said the pops, and then knocked the theif out cold._

_"Wow," said Raph, before he realized the old man had heard him._

_Turning around quickly before Raph could disappear, the old man spotted the gaint turtle and looked surprised, not afraid like Raph was expecting._

_"And what dimension do you come from?" asked the man to Raphael._

_"New York," said Raph, with a grin._

_"Aw" said the man " then you have come a long way to Harlem,"_

_"Harlem huh?" thought Raph " so that's where I am,"_

_"I wasn't coming here at all" said Raph out loud " my destination was the country, not this dump,"_

_"Careful what you call it" said the man " this dump happens to be my home. Although people like him now seem to think this place is theirs,"_

_Raphael looked down at the unconious thief, wondering how a city could get this run off. And why didn't this man quiver in sight of him? You think he would have seen a mutant turtle walking around before._

_Obiviously the old man sensed his thoughts, as he invited Raphael back to his own house, and began explaining the tale of his life as a superhero,"_

**(End Flash Back)**

* * *

"A real live superhero!" shouted Mikey in amazement " Wow!"

"What this old man's name?" asked Don.

"David Merryweather" said Raph " a real tough ol' coot by the looks of it. He was almost as bad as Mikey explianing the whole summary of his superhero life. And he showed me two things that I was really interested in. The motorcycle and the costume,"

"Ah" said Splinter " so that is how you got those things,"

"Wow!" said Mikey " I always wondered where you got those things! They're so cool! Keep going Raphie, what happened next?"

* * *

**(Flash Back)**

_After the scenic tour around Merryweather's house, and endless lecture of his past superhero life, the subject finally moved onto what happened in Harlem. David claimed that Harlem had been at peace for years, until a new mob boss came by the name of Edward Grind._

_The ''Seed of Hades'' as some liked to call him planted his way right into the heart of Harlem, posioning the entire system from the inside out. David was getting older, and he could not keep up with the crime, so within a few months, Edward Grind completely owned the whole town._

_All of the smart citizens moved away to another city when the crime started getting out of control, but Merryweather chose to stay behind. He had been living and protecting this town for 80 years, there was no way he was leaving it behind._

_Raphael was intrigued by the old man's story, and promised to help take down Grind before the old man died. Merryweather took Raph's offer greatfully, little knowing of the severe danger he was in._

_The thief Merryweather had knocked out earlier had awakened and ran back to his boss, reporting that there was still one defiant citizen running around in town. Edward Grind immedaitely announced his punishment, and a squad of armed goons trekked their way over to Merryweather's house._

_Raph was sitting in the garage admiring the bike when the thugs decided to break in. Without ammunition for guns, all they they had to bring to the party were knives and clubs. Raphael immedaitely set to work on saving Merryweather from the thugs, but just as he knocked four of them down, his Shell Cell began to ring._

_"Now is not the right time," thought Raph as he saw the call was from Leo, but he answered it anyway._

_"Hey Raph" said Leo over the phone " just thought I'd let you that I'm leaving for my training trip now. How are things going at the farmhouse?"_

_"Fine, just peachy," grunted Raph, blocking a swing from a club with his sai._

_"Good" said Leo " I not wanting you and Casey to get into to much trouble when I'm gone. See you in a year bro!"_

_"Yeah," said Raph, and hung up, and just as he did, the sound of a gunshot blasted through the house._

_Knocking the last thug out his way, Raphael saw that one of the thugs he had previously knocked down had pulled a gun out of his pocket and killed Merryweather. The old man now lay on the ground lifeless, bleeding on the floor._

_In anger Raph stabbed the fallen thug making the gun fall from his hands. The owner of the gun's intials stood out clearly in the pale light; E. . The boss had loned his personal gun to the crooks and it was loaded! If only Leo hadn't distracted him with that phone call, Raph would have noticed the threat and Merryweather would have been alright. If not for stupid Leo!_

_Fighting back the tears that threatened to come to his eyes, Raph stood one moment longer looking at the fallen Merryweather to the gun that had taken him away. Fire burning bright in his soul, Raphael donned the old man's legacy and went to take down Edward Grind._

**(End FlashBack)**

* * *

"Whoa" said Mike " did you catch him?"

"No" said Raph " otherwise he wouldn't be in New York. I put a dead stop to his operation in Harlem. He's obivously come to New York to start a new one,"

As the brothers talked, Master Splinter left the dojo and entered his room.

"Then when you started playing Nightwatcher around New York" Don guessed "Grind recgonized you from Harlem and ordered the Foot Ninja to capture you,"

"Makes sense," said Leo.

"Yeah" said Mikey " but what are we going to do now?"

"I got an address to where I think Grind is hiding out" said Raph " we need to go there,"

"Then" said Master Splinter, re-entering the dojo " you are going to need this,"

All four brothers stared in surprise as Master Splinter held out the Nightwatcher helmet towards Raphael. Raphael looked at his sensei shocked, not knowing what to do or say.

"Take it my son" said Splinter " it is time you finished what your friend began,"

Raphael took in the metal helm carefully, glaring into its empty vise. Memories of promise coming in like distant shadows. The Nightwatcher was reborn!


	5. Chapter 5: Red Comet, Gray Skies

**Ch.5: Red Comet, Gray Skies**

Deep inside the Foot Headquarters, the lovely Mistress Karai sat silently on the ground, breathing in the heavy incense of the lit candles around her. All solidiers have been put on guard to keep watch throughout the city, and call in the moment the turtles and Nightwatcher were in sight.

Taking one last breath of incense, Karai opened her eyes, and rose up off the ground, stalking her way through the hallowed halls to another room.

Pushing her way the past the large, orante doors Karai entered the chamber and respectfully bowed to a tank of green liquid standing before her. For, in that tank, lay the healing body of her long lost father; the Shredder.

"Father" said Karai " soon your reign shall be restored. If the artifact Grind holds is really true, then you will be flesh again,"

* * *

Meanwhile, over near the waterfront, was siiting silently in his quaters quietly fingering the unuasal piece that he had gotten from Japan, when his one remaining henchman popped in.

"Come in Amal," growled Grind.

Amal looked pretty nervous as he approached his boss, almost unsure whether or not he should ask the question that had been bugging his mind. One deep breath later, he finally gathered the courage to speak.

"Uh..Boss" said Amal " I think its brillant that you hired the Foot to capture this Nightwatcher guy. But how can we contain him? What if he doesn't want to join our side?"

For a moment, Mr. Grind's eyes glared at his henchmen, before looking back at the amulet in his hands with a sadtistic grin.

"Tell me Amal" said Grind " do you know the legend of the Red Comet?"

Amal shook his head.

" Once upon a time" told Grind " a group of demons got loose and took over Japan, the peoples only hope was to call on one of their Guardians to protect them. A fiery creature shot down from the heavens, burning up the horrid creatures with its cleansing flame. The demons screamed and ran back to the Underworld, no match for the Phoenix's mighty power, but one demon did not take the loss well, and struck one final, fatal blow,"

" The terror had been stopped, but the Phoenix was severely injured and fell. Streaking down to the ground like a massive red comet. One man noticed the crash, and ran over immediately to see the mighty bird in its dying hours. The man had been seeking away to immortality for years, and now finally was his chance,"

"While the bird was injured and weak, the young man chanted a spell, trapping the Phoenix within a red stone, and went to live on immortally for the rest of his years,"

"That's an amazing story Boss" said Amal, brushing back his brown hair " but I still don't see what it has to do with the Nightwatcher,"

" Think of it this way then" said Grind " the Nightwatcher is the Phoenix, and I am his captor. My immortality will be the face of the Nightwatcher bowing to my hands,"

* * *

Back at the Lair, Donatello was going over the address Raph had found, while Raphael gathered back the Nightwatcher stuff he had recently stashed away. Mikey helped him out, while Leo stood in the distance, watching. He didn't like the whole way things were playing out.

Sensing his son's worries, Master Splinter approached the tense turtle.

"Leonardo" asked Splinter " what is wrong?"

"I don't know Master" said Leonardo with a sigh " I've only been back for a little awhile and everything goes insane. The Towers incident, Raph, I just don't know what to think. What if something goes wrong?"

"The mind can often be open to all possibilties" said Splinter " but often it is the one not thought of that leads you down the truest path. Raphael has chosen to follow this path, just like you have chosen yours while on your journey. Your brother needs you Leonardo, more than ever to make it through,"

While Leo dwelled on his Master's words of wisdom, Raph gave one last grunt as he hauled in the rest of his stuff.

"There" said Raph, dusting his hands " all I have to do is put it on and be ready to roll,"

"Dude some of that stuff was seriously heavy" said Mikey " how did you move around in all that?"

"It wasn't easy" said Raph " but I had a year or so to get used to it,"

"Speaking of which" said Donatello, looking up from his computer monitor " what will Karai think if she sees three turtles and one Nightwatcher?"

"Not a problem Don" said Mikey " I called April awhile ago, she's going to take of the expense,"

"For what?" asked Leo.

"For Raph of course" said Mikey " let's just go over to her apartment, you'll see,"


	6. Chapter 6: Twisted Blades of Deceit

**Ch.6: Twisted Blades of Deceit**

"I look rediculous," said Casey.

Raph had to agree, barely containing his own laughter while his brothers chortled out of control. When Mikey said that he taken care of things with April, they never expected this.

There, standing red-cheeked in embrassment, was Casey Jones standing clothed in a Hollywood style Raph costume. His signature look replaced by green skin, a shell, and a stylish red mask. A spare set of Raph's sais lay resting in his belt.

April grinned as the guys laughed, feeling sorry for Casey, but at the same time trying hard not to laugh herself. A friend of hers in the theater district had designed the suit. It was light enough to get around in, but it would be a challenge to fight.

"Well that's what you get for being a sidekick," said Raph, smiling.

"Shut it Raph!" yelled Casey.

"It's only for a little while Casey" said Don, trying to diffuse the tension " soon you'll be back to slinging hockeysticks in no time,"

"I'd better be" said Casey " lucky for you I'm to generous for my own good. So, where are we headed?"

"The warehouse district," said Leo.

* * *

The twilight shadows greeted the end of the day as the sun started to set beyond the horizion. Watching the landscape from the rooftops, a lone Foot solidier stood silent, searching for anything strange.

A sudden quick blur caught the ninja's vision as the dark shadows of the night finally began to fall. Swirling colors of silver and green. Peering closer to the edge of the roof, the Foot ninja could see the four shapes of the ninja turtles running side by side with fabeled hero Mr. Grind sought to obtain.

Quickly taking off the communicator off from his belt, the Foot solidier contacted his beloved leader Karai.

"Mistress" said the soldier " the Nightwatcher is with the turtles heading East,"

"Excellent" said Karai over the line " prepare the trap. Tonight, the Nightwatcher shall be mine,"

* * *

Arriving in the warehouse district, Raphael pointed to one that had been an old shoe warehouse, and motioned for his brothers and Casey to follow him inside. Leo took point right beside Raph, scanning for clues or any signs of a trap.

"Whoa" said Don, as they looked around " most of this stuff is really anceint,"

"What?" said Casey, struggling to keep his Raph head on " its only been about fifty years or so,"

"Something isn't right," said Raph, suddenly stopping in his tracks.

"I agree" said Leo " if this were Grind's hideout, then where's Grind?"

" It seems your intelligence is slow to catch up with you," snarled a female voice from above.

Soon, Karai and dozens of her Foot soldiers came shooting down from the rafters above, blades drawn and ready to fight.

"Karai," said Don.

"But how did she know we were here?" asked Mikey.

"Fools" said Karai " I have you would come here all along. I faked the address in Grind's files, and tricked you turtles into hunting down the Nightwatcher for me. Now, all that remains is to deliever him,"

"Not going to happen," said Leo, immediately drawing out his blades.

Raph grabbed his manriki and started to swing, while Mikey and Don gripped their weapons, and Casey grabbed his sai.

"Goongala!" Casey yelled as he and the turtles started to charge.

"I'm going to kill him for that!" thought Raph, barely dodging a swing from a ninja as he sliced with his sword.

Thrusting his manriki forward, Raph tightly wound the chain across one of the ninja's legs and crashed him into the ground. Another ninja came up sneaking up from behind, and Don quickly whacked it away with his staff.

Leo and Mikey were fighting back to back, facing off a hoard of six ninja surrounding them from either side. With a quick nod to each other, both brothers went into full force attack, knocking down the circle of enemies like a pair of cheap dominoes.

Casey was having a tougher time facing the enemies in his Raph suit, and barely knew how to control the sais lying in his clumsy costume hands. One solid kick sent Casey tumbling into an old pile of shoe boxes, with some shoes still in them.

An idea coming to his head, Casey ditched the sais and started flinging heavy shoes instead.

"Here's a shoe to go with your Foot!" yelled Casey, hitting one ninja in the gut, and another in the head. " Now why don't they call these deadly weapons,"

Raphael had ditched his manriki during the middle of the battle, and was forced to retrieve the sais behind his back. Five more ninja surrounded him and Don, while four more surrounded Leo and Mikey. Things were getting pretty tiring, but they still had to fight on.

"Enough of this!" said Karai, and she joined in the fray.

Throwing down some some smoke pellets as she leaped from the ground, Karai and the remainder of her army disappeared under what seemed like a thick fog. Even while in costume Casey had to cough.

"Why doesn't anybody warn me about these things?" he thought.

The smoke opened up a perfect cover for Karai and her ninjas as they resumed the attack. Smoke stinging at their eyes Leo, Mikey, and Don had trouble focusing on which way their enemy would precede, led away easy from one another in just three or four strikes.

His Nightwatcher mask failing to see where his brothers had gone, Raph took a chance and stabbed at the dark, only to be slashed at from behind from the villianous Karai. Raph fell knee to the ground, and tried to get up in fight when he became aware of a sudden pain in his arm.

That darn witch had stuck a dart in him!

Drowsy came easy and Raph started the faint, the clanging of metal heard as he crashed into the ground. Letting out a whistle to her fellow ninja, Karai scooped up the Nightwatcher and carried him out of sight. When the smoke finally cleared for Casey and the turtles, the Foot and Raphael were gone.


	7. Chapter 7: A Face In A Mask

**Ch.7: A Face In A Mask**

"We have him," Karai told Grind, over her phone.

"Excellent" said Grind " bring him down to the house by the waterfront, and you shall have your prize,"

With that said, Karai hung up the phone, and took one more look at her captured prize. Getting the dart to pierce into the Nightwatcher's skin hadn't been easy. She had had to slash away with her sword before she could even get the smallest chunk off.

A small trickle of blood could be seen where she had sliced, but it had nearly stopped now.

As she continued to look at the helpless superhero, Karai couldn't shake the feeling that their was something odd about the way the Nightwatcher seemed, and pondered Grind's reasons for wanting the hero alive. But quickly she shook those thoughts out of her head.

It was not her place to question the orders she had been given. Especailly if her employer held a valuable object that could spark her master's rebirth.

"My Master must always come first" thought Karai, finally turning her eyes away " and he shall be reborn,"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at April's apartment, the other turtles and Casey had gathered there for a little rebreather and to plot their next move. Casey readily removed his turtle disguise before bunking with the others in the living room.

The Nightwatcher's weapons, along with a piece of his armor were all that were left behind at the scene. Which meant, Raph was totally defenseless with whatever the Foot were taking him now.

"Donny" asked Leo " do we have anyway to find him?"

"I managed to install a tracer in the helmet" said Don " but it's a one way system. Raph would have to activate it in order to work. I didn't have the tools to make it remote,"

"Does Raph know about the tracer?" asked April.

"Yes," said Don.

"Then all we have to do is wait for him to activate it," said Leo.

"Dude we can't wait" said Mikey " Raph could need our help right now,"

" And where would we start?" asked Don " until Raph activates the tracker we'll have no idea where he is. Leo's right, we have to wait,"

Total silence entered the room after that statement, and Casey looked towards the open window with a sigh.

"Raph buddy" he thought " I hope you activate it soon,"

* * *

The first feeling Raph felt upon waking up was the sensation of being dragged. Two iron-like grips had grabbed hold of his arms, while his feet carelessly scraped the ground.

Shaking his head slightly to clear his vision, Raph glanced as Karai opened up the doors to what seemed like a minature condo. No doubt that this was Grind's real hideout.

"Always had a pride for the fancy," mocked Raph in his mind.

Soon the devil of his thoughts entered the room, grinning brightly at Karai with his shaky henchman following beside him. An evil grin was shot towards Raphael, and the turtle growled under his helmet. What he wouldn't do to break free and wipe that smug smirk off his face, but he was still to drugged.

"You have done very well Karai" said Grind to the ninja " and I shall honor our deal. Amal, bring the Red Comet,"

With that said, Amal walked over to a nearby desk drawer, pulling out a small wooden box. Curious, Raphael watched as the henchman pulled out a gleaming red amulet from the box, and showed it to Karai. A large scream suddenly seemed to echo through the house, making Raph jump in surprise.

Where had that come from? Was there somebody else here?

All curious eyes turned to the Nightwatcher as soon as they saw him jump. By the look in their eyes, Raph could tell that none of them had heard the scream.

"Ah" said Grind, approaching the Nightwatcher " look who's finally awake,"

Raph answered the comment with a growl, which only made Grind grin.

"Still remember me from Harlem huh?" said Grind " well I remember you bringing down my 'harmless' operation to its knees,"

"If you call toturing innocent lives harmless," Raph spat, glad that his helmet modified his voice.

"You know" said Grind, his eyes taking on a mischevious glint " I've always wondered who I would have to blame for my troubles back in Harlem. And now I think its time for me to find out,"

"Just try it bub," growled Raph.

"Remove his helmet!" said Grind, and Karai gladly stepped up to take the job.

Raph tried to get away from the she-ninja's hands, but the two solidiers holding him held on tight, and soon the helmet had been removed. As soon as it was, there was a gasp in shock, and the helmet banged on the floor, activating the tracker that Donny had installed.

Although mad at having his true face revealed to the enemy, Raph couldn't help but savor the shocked expressions playing on the villian's all around him. Karai and her Foot had to be the most shocked of all.

"Surprised to see me toots?" said Raph to Karai.

Grind looked towards Karai.

"You know this creature?" he asked.

"We've met once " said Karai " he was a skilled fighter,"

Grind looked back at his prize. All these years of wondering, and this was the answer he recieved. A mutant! An ambomination! That was what was responisble for causing his downfall.

Suddenly, a more devilish idea than coercement entered Grind's mind, and he signaled to the Foot to bring the Nightwatcher outside. Karai attached the amulet to her belt, and then ordered her Foot soliders to bring Raphael along.

Raph didn't know where they planned on taking him this time. But he had a feeling that it wouldn't be good.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at April's apartment, Donatello shouted with joy as his tracer finally recieved the signal coming from Raph's helmet, and quickly told the others about the news.

"Alright!" said Mikey.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" said Casey.

"I'll get the Battle Shell," said April, and hurried downstairs.

Leo just smiled out the window as he heard his friends and family cheer, the fears of an older brother still flowing through his mind.

"Don't worry Raph" thought Leo " we're coming for you,"


	8. Chapter 8: Stolen Fire, Anguished Cries

**Ch.8: Stolen Fire, Anguished Cries**

Raph had to admit to himself as he was dragged throough the docks to a large ship, that Grind had gotten even more fancy since his operation in Harlem. In the old town he only had one single building standing where he was surrounded by loot and insane thugs. Here he had more.

"Well I'm gonna make sure that he doesn't keep it for long," thought Raph, as they stopped on deck.

"How do you like my freezer ship?" said Grind, looking towards Raphael " the old man who used to own was a reluctant old coot to sell it, but I eventually bought it out, and it has served me well these past few years. With my men agented all around the world, treasures can be transported, bought, and sold throughout the entire regoin,"

"Nice to see nothing's changed," growled Raph.

"Ah there are a few minor problems" said Grind, letting his grin get even wider " but they soon get modified as well,"

That sentence made Raph growl and lunge, and the Foot solidiers holding him had to fight harder to restrain his arms. There were still ten minutes left to the drug, they both hoped they would last that long.

" I must say" said Grind, stepping closer to Raph " when your helmet was removed, I hardly expected to see a turtle. I expected to see a man who I could break and force to my will, but you're no man. You're an animal waiting to be slayed. And I shall slowly grant that wish,"

"Take him below deck and lock in the freezer!" Grind ordered to Karai " oh and make sure to knock him out again so he won't cause trouble,"

With that said Grind and Amal walked off ship while Karai and her Foot solidiers dragged Raphael below deck, opened the freezer door, and threw Raphael in. Raph growled in anger, and turned his fiery gaze onto Karai. The she-ninja stepped closer to Raphael, and signaled her two solidiers to leave them be for a few minutes.

"Why try to decieve us?" said Karai " where is the Nightwatcher?"

"Fool" laughed Raph " I am the Nightwatcher. I always was. I gave up the hero gig to hang out with my brothers, then you came along asking for me,"

"Then you've come for your death" said Karai, drawing out a dart from her belt " your brothers will not find you here,"

"Don't bet on it," said Raph, and growled as Karai stabbed the dart in his arm.

With only a small hint of regret flickering in her eyes, Karai turned her back on the unconious Raph, locking the door behind her, never feeling the emptiness on her belt, or the glowing red jewel Raph now clutched in his hand.

* * *

"Can't you drive any faster?" yelled Casey.

"The pedal's to the floor now!" April yelled back.

"Well speed it up, we have no time to waste!" Casey responded.

" If you can go faster why don't you take the wheel?" April shouted.

"I would if you would hand it over!" yelled Casey.

Back in the backseat, three terrified turtles had to hold on for all their lives as the bickering couple droze them crazilly through the bussling streets of late night New York. Don having a hard time focusing on where the signal was coming from, while Mikey and Leo gripped their seat tight.

"I swear if we make it there in one piece" thought Don, as another jerky turn almost caused him to lose balance " Raph can crash whatever he wants. I would rather him than those two behind the wheel,"

* * *

Darkness was all that Raph could see in minds. Darkness and flames.

Whatever was happening in his brain the same scream could be heard. The scream that had sounded, and no one else seemed to hear. What was it? Who was calling out for help?

All of the sudden the flames shifted and changed as a loud crack of thunder boomed through the silence. Forming into the shape of a gaint bird, the flames flew off leaving behind a world of ice and dark. So dark, so cold, so peaceful. It just made you want to sleep.

And with that thought in mind, Raph did.

* * *

Grind smiled from his condo as he saw his servant Amal run back up the steps, admiring the view of the boat he had outside.

"Did you set the charges?" asked Grind.

"Yes my lord," bowed Amal.

"Then" said Grind " let the show begin,"

With that said, Amal pulled out a remote control from his pocket, and pressed the big red button on the front. Three seconds later, the boat outside Grind's window exploded in a fury of flame and smoke, its parts scattering out and sinking slowly beneath the waves.

"And so ends the legacy" said Grind in mock remorse " now its time for true plans to unfold,"

* * *

The turtles and their friends were just a few yards away from the waterfront, when the explosion from the ship all caught their gaze. Punching the pedal to the max, April quickly steered the Battle Shell over towards the docks, praying with all heart that this was not meant to be.

Leo, Mikey, and Don quickly filed out along with April and Case when they finally arrived at the dock, to examine what remained of the ship's burning hull. The same morbid thought racing through all of their minds. Where was Raphael?


	9. Chapter 9: Dawn of the Hunt

**Ch.9: Dawn of the Hunt**

Deep beneath the burning hull of the ship a body sank below. An armored body. A red-masked body. The body of Raphael.

Knocked out from the cold of his prison to juice in Karai's dart, Raph's body continued to sink beneath the waves, his right hand clutching tightly to the amulet he had purlioned from Karai's belt. The treasure that had been promised for the Nightwatcher's capture, would now sink with him to the bottom of the sea.

Yet, something felt as though it was keeping Raphael awake even in this unconious state of mind. A strange feeling. A warm feeling.

The strange scream Raph had heard in the house, and then his dream echoed through his mind again, and suddenly the sinking stopped. There was just a floating, like he was drifting in space.

Someone had caught him. Someone was keeping him safe. Someone was there.

A rising began and Raph could feel himself breath, feel himself getting stronger. Rejecting the death that had come so close to taking his life. The images of his brothers and Master Splinter floated through his mind, and for a moment Raphael thought he could actually hear their voices.

"They are here for you" called out a strange voice " you're safe,"

With that said the warm feeling disappeared and was replaced the cool touch of a concerned hand. Forcing himself to open his tired eyes Raphael gazed up to see the worried looks of April, Casey, and his brothers staring down at him, barely able to express the joy in seeing that they were all alright.

"I'm safe. They're here," thought Raph, and then drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Leo managed to breath out a sigh of relief when he saw that Raphael was still alive. They had been worried sick until Casey spotted that that mysterious red glow in the water. If that glow wasn't so bright they probably would have never found Raph.

While Donny and April got busy on administring first aid to the injured turtle, Mikey sprinted away to retrieve Raph's missing helmet while Casey and Leo stood watch.

The helmet missing concerned Leonardo, now the entire Foot Clan knew who Raph was as did Grind. This is what had concerned the leader the first time he had ever found out his brother was the Nightwatcher. An enemy would discover his secret, bringing doom towards the family.

He was little upset that Master Splinter had allowed Raphael to reenter this life and nearly get killed, but he tried to remember his Sensei's words.

_"The mind can often be open to all possibilties" said Splinter " but often it is the one not thought of that leads you down the truest path. Raphael has chosen to follow this path, just like you have chosen yours while on your journey. Your brother needs you Leonardo, more than ever to make it through,"_

The sudden yell of little brother soon snapped Leonardo from his thoughts.

"I've found it!" yelled Mikey, running back with the Nightwatcher helmet in tow " is Raph awake yet?"

"Still sleeping" said Don " obivousily I'm surprised he hasn't substained any serious injuries from that explosion. There should at least bleeding or broken bones here and there,"

"His skin is really cold too" said April " its like they kept him a freezer or something,"

"Ooo, that doesn't sound good" said Casey, then noticed the red gleam coming from Raph's hand " Hey, what's that in his hand?"

Looking over to where Casey pointed, Don pried open his brother's right hand, allowing the Red Comet amulet to fall softly on the deck. All eyes locked on he mysterious gem with confusion and amaze. Where did this come from?

Raph's breathing suddenly began to grow heavy, and all concerns immediately went back to his condition.

"We can wonder about this later" said Leo, picking up the amulet " right now let's back to the lair. Raph is our top concern right now,"

With nods of agreement, everyone helped to gentley lift Raph and place him inside of the Battle Shell. As an extra precaution Leonardo sat behind the wheel of the van, not trusting either Casey or April's driving to get his brother safely back home.

"Hang on Raph" thought Leo as he drove through the streets " hang on,"

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside Foot Headquarters, Karai was furious. Breaking anything and everything that seemed to appear before her sight.

How could have she had been duped so easily! The turtle had stolen the gem! Right from under her nose! If the Shredder were awake right now he would punish her for her foolishness.

"Never turn your back on an enmey," growled the Shredder's voice through Karai's mind.

"I'm sorry Father" said Karai, bending down low to the healing tank " can you ever forgive me?"

Silence was her only answer from the recovering body, but still her resolve was hardened, vengence would be hers.

"Raphael will surrender the amulet" thought Karai " or else he and his brothers will pay the price,"

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Police HQ, the Chief was having some troubles of his own. These Nightwatcher fans were going crazy, and now even the Mayor's daughter was getting involved. Things had to be put to a stop before this city ran into total chaos.

Even if the Nightwatcher was a big help to the authorities, he was still a vigilante, and that made him a wanted man. Suddenly the Chief's thoughts were interrupted when one his officers decided to run in, looking clearly out of breath.

"Chief" said the she-cop " a boatman just reported seeing an explosion several yards away from his dock near the Grind estate. He ran over to check on what happened and says he saw the Nightwatcher flee the scene with some other guys,"

" What exploded?" asked the Chief.

" A shipping frieghter Sir" said the cop " and officers on the scene report no signs of the Nightwatcher or . You don't think...could you Sir?"

"Investigate!" said the Chief " track down the Nightwatcher and bring him in, and the harbor patrol start a search for Grind. We'll get that vigilante yet,"

* * *

Elsewhere, down in the bad parts of town, a group of thugs were enjoying a late night poker game, and Tony Shark was just one hand away from beating Gear when someone decided to interrupt the little match. The doors to the thugs hangout suddenly busted wide open, allowing the wicked forms of Grind and Amal to stroll right in.

"Boss?" said Shark, immediately dropping his hand. All the rest of the thugs stood up as well.

" Glad to see you boys are having fun" said Grind " but now that your little problem is out of the way, its time to take over this town,"

"But Boss" said Gear " we can't kidnap the girl with the Nightwatcher still...,"

"I've said I've taken care of it" growled Grind, pulling out a small pistol from his belt " now shut up and move out, we got a convention to attend,"


	10. Chapter 10: Healing Flames, Crimson Moon

**Ch.10: Healing Flames, Crimson Moon**

Silence had all but gripped the Lair the moment Splinter saw his sons come home with an injured Raphael in tow. Casey and April followed soon behind him, and the rat's old eyes nearly sprouted in tears when he saw the worried expressions on the two humans faces.

Fixing up a quick makeshift infirmary, Donatello slowly began the steady process of recovering Raphael's wounds. Although there many along his unconious brother's body, none of them seemed to life threateningly deep.

"I guess we have his Nightwatcher armor to thank for that" thought Don " although without the helmet he still suffered the aftershock,"

"Will he be alright Donatello?" asked April.

"He should be" said Don " nothing to serious, and his body's warmed up. I think just a few good hours sleep and he'll be fine,"

All at once everyone let out a huge sigh of relief, happy to hear the good news.

"I still can't believe he survived through a trap like that," said Mikey.

"Me neither" said Leo " I'm just glad that he did,"

Master Splinter nodded in agreement, and noticed the glow of the red jewel clutched tightly in Leonardo's hand.

"My son, what is this?" asked Splinter.

"Oh" said Leo, looking at the amulet " I don't know. Raph had it with him when we pulled him out of the river. He must have taken it from Grind,"

The blue-masked turtle handed the amulet over to his Master who studied the strange gem curiously in his palm. Something about this jewel seemed to strike an ancient memory, but he could not recall from where.

"I must look in my books tonight," thought Splinter, before finally giving the gem back to Leonardo.

"Here" said Splinter " keep it 'till your brother awakes, and then meet with me. We all have much to discuss this night,"

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Raphael's eyes flickered open to meet the dim light of the lair, feeling much better than so long ago. Shifting his weight so slightly to turn Raphael could hardly hold back a grin when he saw a slumbering Donatello fast asleep from the previous excitement of the night.

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps reached his ears, and Raph propped himself up on his arms to see his younger brother enter the lab with a tray of food in his hands.

"Hey Don!" yelled Mikey " I brought your sup...,"

The shout was stopped in mid-setence when Michaelanglo caught a glance of Raphael. Dropping the tray with a bang, Mikey startled Donatello awake, and immedaitely ran over to hug his red-masked brother. Raph really didn't mind the hug, allthough he was still a bit embrassed by it.

It didn't really help any when Don decided to give into the hugging too after shouting out to the whole world.

"Raph's awake! Raph's awake!"

Soon Leo, Casey, April, and Splinter all came into the room as well, pleased to see that the hot-tempered turtle was alive. At least Casey and Leo decided againist the hug thing, instead delievering a more manly, friendly punch in the arm and smug smile.

With a little assistance from Mikey and Don, Raphael managed to sit up in the sitting posistion and breath his own little sigh of relief.

" You gave quite a scare Bro," said Mikey.

"Yeah I gave myself one too" said Raph, looking around " what happened to my armor?"

" I had to take it off in order to examine your injuries" said Don " it just surprises me that the explosion wasn't as serious as it looked,"

Raph pondered on Don's statement, and then looked at his injuries himself, finding it odd that they were minor. Grind wasn't one to do things half-way. It should've been impossible for him to survive. Questions of survival were cut off though when Leo approached Raph and returned the amulet to his hand.

"We found this when we rescued you" said Leo " what is it?"

"Karai's prize for capturing me" said Raphael " I snatched it from her when she threw me in the freezer. Heh, I'd like to see her face when she discovers that its gone,"

"She probably already knows," thought Leo. Nothing ever stayed secret from Karai for long.

"Well now that we know you're alright" said Casey " I guess me and Ape can go home. It's almost dawn up top and we've had a long night, but we'll be back to help you all later,"

"Sure thing Case," said Raph, giving a goodbye bump to his friend's fist, and soon both humans were heading back towards the surface.

When they both were gone Raph's gaze locked back down on the amulet clutched in his hand, and again a familar scream echoed through his mind nearly making him jump. Splinter perked up his ears while the other turtles looked at Raph confused. He had heard the scream as well, and looked closely at his hot-tempered son.

Something more was going on here than a mere visit from Raphael's past. Something was coming. Something big.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside on the surface, a Nightwatcher rally was in full swing, with the Mayor's daughter herself shouting praise through the megaphone. Arella was very dissapionted when she overheard her father siding with the police that the Nightwatcher was a menance that had to be stopped at all costs, well she was not going to take his side.

The authorities had their opinion, they had theirs. This Nightwatcher rally was going be the absolute perfect way to convince her dad otherwise.

With a whole group of fans cheering beside her, Arella felt empowered and strong, ready to take on anyone or anything that tried to stop her. And that's when the gunshots were heard.

Suddenly the cheers turned into screams as five heavily armed thugs plowed through the crowd with small guns clutched in their hands. The biggest of the group immediately pointed out to Arella, making the girl nearly jump in fright.

"Grab her!" shouted Grind, and Arella quickly sprang off the platform and ran off.

The thugs split off as well, taking different directions through the panicked crowd, trying to box in the fleeing form. Arella ran throughout the streets and back alleys, seeking some hope of escape.

Footsteps pounded behind her, and she knew the thugs were getting close. Finally relief came when she saw a police cruiser coming up, and quickly flagged it down to jump inside. The thugs that had made it this far, cried out in anger as they watched their target slip away. Arella grinned smugly at them and then turned towards the officer.

"Thanks" said Arella " it was lucky you showed up when you did,"

"Think nothing of it my dear" grinned Amal under his stolen uniform " nothing of it at all,"

* * *

"Eh!" Casey yawned, as soon as he and April arrived back in their apartment " time for a well worth sleep,"

"You can say that again" said April, plopping down on the couch " I don't think I can make it all the way to bed,"

"Well we could always cuddle up on the couch," grinned Casey with a wicked smirk.

"Casey!" said April, immediately realizing her boyfriend's intentions.

"Okay, just kidding" said Casey " I'll just carry you to bed instead. We can cuddle up some other night,"

"Try next month Mr. Jones," said April, as Casey gripped her by the shoulder and slowly walked them both to bed, neither noticing the sign of a shadowy presence watching them outside.

"Mistress Karai" called in the Foot ninja " the turtles human friends have just returned home. Your orders?"

"Capture and seize," growled Karai.

And with that said, the Foot ninja signaled to other shadows, and on the count of three, they all charged in.

* * *

Back at the Lair, Master Splinter sighed in his room after closing one of his ancient books. After many hours the mystery of Raph's discovery was finally found.

The Red Comet, said to have the power to make anyone or anything immortal. Which would explain Raphael's miraculous recovery from that explosion on the docks. It was good that his son had managed to snag it from Karai.

Standing straight up, Splinter knew that he must inform the turtles of this information at once.

"No matter what it takes this power must not fall into Karai's hands" thought Splinter " for if it does, then doom may wait for us all,"


	11. Chapter 11:Devils Hold The Prison Chains

**Ch.11: Devils Hold The Prison Chains**

"Uh. my head" said Casey, waking up " must have been one heck of a hangover,"

That statement was washed down the moment he heard a small moan by his side.

"April!" said Casey, looking down in shock. The female's body was all battered and bruised, and he had just noticed that they both lying in the mouth of an iron cage. " Wake up Babe! What happened to us?"

"I happened Mr. Jones," said Karai, stepping forward from outside.

"You witch!" yelled Casey " what did you do to her?"

"Don't you remember our fight?" said Karai " truthfully, taking you on was much more easy than taking on your wife. She'd be a good ninja if she joined the proper ranks,"

"She's not my wife!" said Casey, then thought " well, at least not yet. And there is no way I'd ever let her join these creeps!"

"No matter" said Karai, bringing out a shell cell that she had filched from April's pocket " I have more important things to attend to now,"

"Like what?" snapped Casey.

"Making sure a certain friend of yours" said Karai " comes to meet my demands,"

With that said, she looked down the speed dail list on the shell cell until she came up to Raphael's number. Grinning she dialed, ready and waiting to make her demands.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the waterfront, the Chief was standing there rigidly as the harbor patrol called off their search in the water. No sign of Grind's body had been seen anywhere, and there was no further evidence that linked the Nightwatcher to the scene other than a single story.

Needless to say, this made the Cheif suspicious. Is it possible that this whole crime was set up as diversion to spread out the police force in order to find the Nightwatcher?

The question was answered to soon, when a female officer ran up to tell him that she had got a disturbing call on her radio. One of the Nightwatcher patrols reported in saying that he had found an officer shot and his squad car missing.

Anger filled up the Cheif's viens as he ran towards his squad car to check out the crime. As he drove, his mind clearly confirmed that whoever they were chasing was not the Nightwatcher, but someone more dangerous. Someone with an edge to kill.

* * *

Back in the Lair, Raphael was busy putting on the last of his Nightwatcher gear so he and his brothers could hunt down Grind when Master Splinter came in with the news on what he had found about the amulet. The turtles listened tensely as their Sensei explianed the gem's power, and how Raphael had managed to survive a nearly unfortunate death.

Although stunned by this recent discovery, the turtles barely had anytime to comprehend it when a buzzing came to Raph's shell cell. Seeing it was from April, Raph picked up, only to growl in annoyance when Karai's voice came over the phone.

"You!" growled Raph " what are you doing with April's shell cell?"

The brother's all turned to Raph when they heard this news.

"You have something that I want" said Karai's voice over the phone " and if you don't bring it here come midnight, your human friends will suffer,"

"If you harm either one of them I'll...," threatened Raph, before Karai interrupted.

" I hold all the cards here turtle" said Karai " midnight. See ya then,"

And that said she hung up. Raph continued to growl even after the she-ninja had halted her call.

"Karai's taken Casey and April" said Raph to his brothers " she won't hand them over unless I give her the amulet,"

"But Master Splinter just explained what it can do" said Don " we can't let that power fall into Karai's hands,"

"Well we can't leave April and Casey either," said Mikey.

"What must we do Master?" asked Leo, looking over to his Sensei for advice.

Splinter took a deep breath and thought for a moment. A dire circumstance turning into a more twisted and complicated puzzle. He had known that the second he had given Raphael back his Nightwatcher helm, things were not going to be easy.

Raphael's journey in order to become a master was the most adurous of them all. Hard decisions lay ahead, in which Splinter could only advise. He advised to his sons to rescue Casey and April to the best they can, and try to protect the amulet before they left the Lair.

The sons accepted that advice and went, not knowing that deep inside how terrible their father felt for not being to help more.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Mayor's office at City Hall, the Mayor was sitting behind his desk, worriedly tapping his fingers across the old oak panel. Arella had been gone for several hours now, she had never been out this late. He knew that she had snuck out to a Nightwatcher rally just to defy him, since he found the bedsheet out of her bedroom window.

Ever since that hero had hit the scene Arella had become a huge time fan, stuffing her room with all sorts of memorbilla. And even though most major companies in the city supported her desire, the police had declared the Nightwatcher a voilent vigilante.

Secretly the Mayor had supported his daughter's desires as well, glad to have a real superhero running around his town. However, if hoped to get re-elected later this year by the department, he had to support the police claims, especailly under these current situations.

The Nightwatcher was public enemey number one!

Suddenly the phone rang on the Mayor's desk, snapping him out of his thoughts. Reluctantly, he let his hand snatch up the phone.

"Hello" he said " who's this?"

"The undertaker" growled Grind's voice over the phone " at least for your daughter I am,"

Instantly the Mayor rose from his desk filled with both anger and alert.

"Who are you?" shouted the Mayor " what have you done with my daughter?"

"She was caught supporting a hated enmey of mine, but that's the least of your concerns" said Grind " want to see her alive again, bring two million dollars cash to the old bakery on Fourth Street. Come alone. If I see any cops, my boys will shoot her to death. You got 'till midnight to decide,"

With that said, Grind hung up, leaving the Mayor standing there confused and disturbed.

"I can't let him hurt my daughter" the Mayor thought " I can't call the police for help. But who can help me?"

Suddenly, his eyes landed upon the newspaper lying on his desk, with a picture of the mysterious Nightwatcher printed boldly on its page.

"Yes, Him!" thought the Mayor, picking up the paper before running out excitedly " I must find a way to contact him at once. Its the only chance Arella's got!"

Searching through his daughter's room, the Mayor looked frantically until he found one memorbilla that could be of use. The DC Franchise had mockingly crafted a Nightwatcher Signal to torment the many fans who ran through the streets. While some thought of it as cruel joke, Arella had thought it might be a good thing to have around. And the Mayor was glad she had.

Once the Nightwatcher saw this, he was sure to come to the rescue! He had to!

Lighting up the skies with his hopes, the Mayor watched and waited for the Nightwatcher to arrive. Hoping with all hope, that the hero would arrive soon.


	12. Chapter 12: A Heart Divided

**Ch.12: A Heart Divided**

The Chief's expression was solemn as he looked over the dead body of his fallen officer. The EMT's did their best to try and help him recover, but to much time had passed, and the bullet wound struck a fatal blow. Furious that one of his men had been shot, the Chief stalked out of the hospital and jumped into his police car, activating the tracing system for Car 28.

All police cars had tracers installed in them nowadays, and if the theives were ignorant of the device in the murdered cops car, the Chief could track them straight to their hideout.

"Here goes nothing," said Chief, driving towards Car 28's signal.

He didn't know what he would find when he got there, only that he had a death to avenge.

* * *

Meanwhile, busy jumping from roof to roof, the turtles made their way over to Foot Headquarters in order to free their captured friends. Raph was dragging just behind his brothers with the added weight of his armor, clutching the amulet, when he saw something in the sky that stopped him in his tracks.

Leo noticed the pause in his brother's momentuem and signalled for Mikey and Don to stop as well. Figuring their brother must be tired of carrying the extra weight he refused to take off before they left the Lair, the three turtles ran back to see what was wrong.

"Tired Raph?" asked Mikey when they got there.

Raph said nothing and pointed to the sky, and when his brothers looked they all gasped in surprise. There floating perfectly in the sky was a picture of the Nightwatcher's helmet, and the source seemed to be coming from a building nearby.

"Cool" said Mikey " its the Raph Signal! Someone needs his help,"

"How do you know that?" asked Don.

"Oh come on" said Mikey " they use a spotlight to summon Batman all the time!"

"Another comic book gimic" grumbled Raph in his mind " should I even respond? We got more important things to worry about right now!"

Leonardo was speechless, looking between the signal and his brothers as if trying to come to terms with a horrible decision. He didn't really want to let Raph go and play Nightwatcher again, but time was running short for Casey and April, and argueing at this time would only make things worse.

Swallowing his pride and his desire to protect his younger brother, Leonardo stepped up to Raphael and held out his hand.

"Go Raph" said Leo " they need you. I'll take the amulet from here,"

"But Leo I...," started Raph, before Leo silenced him with his hand.

" You have to finish the journey you started two years ago Raph" said Leo " we'll be alright. Just promise me that you'll come back alive okay,"

Raph looked at Leo, over to his young brothers, the signal, to the amulet back in his hands, a pressure of deep guilt and indecision slicing into his heart. Never before had he felt so divided. Choosing between the things that he had grew to love the most; a hero and a brother.

Letting out a sigh of halfway defeat, Raphael passed the Red Comet over into Leo's hands, the gaze in his eyes suddenly becoming hard and determined.

"You keep alive too" said Raphael " 'cause after this is all over, you me have some sparring to do,"

Leo smiled at Raph's statement, and the red-masked turtle grinned back. Mikey and Don nodded to each other in relief, before pouncing off after Leo with a farewell bye to Raph. Putting on his helmet, Raph sprinted over towards the signal, glad of his brothers support, unaware that Leonardo was feeling deep pangs of guilt and anger.

The leader hated the decision that he had to make. He hated the way that things were leading Raphael away from his family. He just hated the whole ordeal.

"If I had never went on my journey none of this would have ever happened" thought Leo, as he jumped " Merryweather wouldn't have been killed, and the Nightwatcher would never be born. It's all my fault that Raph has chosen to go down this path. All my fault! All my fault!"

* * *

April had seen the Nightwatcher signal as well, just a few minutes after Casey stopped hugging her for finally being up, tears of worry cresting his eyes. But she didn't have much time to wonder about what it meant, once she saw that both of them were trapped inside a cage at Foot HQ.

"Casey what happened?" asked April " how did we get here?"

"These goons attacked us at home and brought us here" said Casey, pointing out to a few Foot ninja who were guarding their cage " we're being used as bait for the turtles. Apparently that jewel Raph had when we pulled out of the water belonged to Karai, and now she wants it back,"

"Then we got to get out of here," said April, immediately poking around the cage, searching for an exit.

As she moved closer to the edge, the cage started to tilt into the ground, and a frightened Casey immediately grabbed hold of the bars. The cage turned fully upside down to a room inside the Foot building, making April slam into once were the roof of their cage. Worried Casey flipped his upside down self over and ran to April's side.

The cage then started to rise back upwards, making the couple again upside down and fall to the solid floor of the cage. Grimacing through the pain after his second fall, Casey looked out the bars to see a grinning Karai with a remote control in her hands.

"I wouldn't advise that again" grinned Karai " our rotating cage could be quite hazardous to your health,"

Casey just growled in response while April moaned in pain.

"I hope the turtles will get here soon,"

* * *

Meanwhile, at City Hall, the Mayor was starting to lose hope that the Nightwatcher would show up when the hero finally appeared. While the Mayor was happy, Raphael was confused. What did the big cheese want with him?

"I'm so glad this toy works" said the Mayor, turning off the signal " Nightwatcher, you have to help me. Thugs have kidnapped my daughter and plan to kill her if I don't come up with the ransom money. You must save her, please,"

"I'll do my best Sir" said Raph in his Nightwatcher voice " now, where do I find her?"

* * *

"Midnight" thought Leo, as they approached Foot Headquarters " its now or never,"

Deliervering a silent signal to his two brothers, the three turtles jumped in and attacked. Foot solideirs immediately ran up to face them, but even without Raphael, three ninja turtles were still a domianating force. Just as Leo and Mikey were about to knock down their fourth ninja, that's when Karai stepped up and put a halt to the fight.

"I sugguest you refrain from further damage" said Karai " unless you want your friends to suffer as well,"

"Where are they Karai?" demanded Leo.

"Here" said Karai " but first things first, hand over the amulet,"

Leonardo removed the glowing red stone from his belt and displayed it towards Karai.

"You want it, you'll have to fight me first," said Leo.

"Very well," said Karai, drawing out her own sowrd.

"Don, Mikey Go!" shouted Leo " rescue the others,"

"On it!" called Don, and he and Mikey sprinted away, leaving the two swordsmen locked dead in the others gaze.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the meeting place Grind had assigned, the mob boss was growing testy. It was five minutes 'till midnight and the Mayor had yet to arrive with his ransom money.

"He must not love this brat as much as I thought" said Grind " well then, time to put her out of my misery,"

Pushing open the doors to the big room Edward Grind shouted out to his thugs, while pulling out a knife.

"Gear, Amal, hold her! I got a Blood Suflae to whip up,"

Tied up and gagged Arella cried, praying for a miracle as Grind edged closer and closer towards her with the knife. Unable to move thanks to the thugs grip. Fortunately for her, her miracle came, with the sound of an 'oomph'.

Stopping his progress towards the girl, Grind and his thugs turned their eyes towards the sound, and then suddenly a long chain soared through the air, smashing Amal right on the head. Within seconds the gangster blacked out.

Gear panicked behind Arella, clutching to her like some kind of human sheild, while Grind dropped his knife and pulled out a gun. Shuriken came raining down making Grind dodge, while another chain slipped out and twisted itself Grind's hand. That's when the hero decided to make his appearence.

If Arella wasn't gagged she would have cried out for joy, but Grind just stumbled in surprise.

"It can't be" said Grind, as the Nightwatcher stepped out of the shadows " I killed you!"

"Third times the charm wouldn't you say Grind," said Raph, twirling his sais. And without another word he charged.


	13. Chapter 13: Silence of Swords

**Ch.13: Silence of Swords**

Grabbing the chain attached to his wrist with his free hand, Grind pulled just as Raph charged forward with his sais, throwing the turtle off balance, and making him land on the floor. Quickly undoing his iron shackle, Grind threw the chain to the floor, and reached down for his fallen gun.

Raph had just managed to get back up when the gangster took aim and started to shoot. Moving as fast as he could in his heavy metal armor, Raph dodged Grind's bullets, sais held tight and ready to be used. The bullets forced Raphael up the catwalk of the bakery, making him an easy target for Grind to shoot.

Searching for a way out, Raphael dodged behind a pipe that led towards the batter machine, where he could take time to recover from the endless assualt. Suddenly, an idea popped up in his mind when he spotted the machine's pressure controls.

Grinning wickedly under his helmet, Raph sheathed his sais and grabbed the wheel, turning hard. Within a few seconds the little red arrow was pointing straight towards the danger zone, and Raph bolted away fast, not managing to dodge another bullet as Grind fired off another shot with his gun.

Hissing in pain at his injured arm, Raphael fell to the floor of the catwalk. Even though the metal armor still managed to slow the bullet down, that didn't erase much of the pain.

Grind pointed his gun once again at Raph, determined to finish him off, when the groaning sounds of the batter machine diverted his attention away. Gear immediately saw the danger and ran out of the building, dropping Arella to the floor. Just a few seconds after he was out the door, the machine finally exploded.

Batter spilled everywhere, covering up anything caught in its path. Grind was quickly drowned in the raw bread, while Arella ducked behind a nearby machine, sheilding her from the flood.

When the flood of batter finally stopped, Arella peeked out from her hiding place to see that Grind was gone, and the herioc Nightwatcher carefully descend back down to the floor.

What had become a terror for the girl earlier, was quickly overcome by the sheer joy of being saved by her idol. She always dreamed that one day a knight in shining armor would come to save her from a terrible menace, and he was the one.

However, as Arella walked across the gooey batter to thank her hero, a hand suddenly emerged and grabbed her leg. Soon the entire, menacing body of Grind popped out as he held the defenseless girl tightly in his arms.

Raphael couldn't believe his luck. What did it take to finally kill this guy?

"I wouldn't make any sudden moves if I were you Nightwatcher" said Grind, pointing a knife to Arella's neck " you wouldn't want the lives of two innocents on your hands,"

Meanwhile, outside, the Chief of police had finally managed to track down the stolen police car to the bakery, and found a tied up Shark right next to it. Suspicions that the Nightwatcher had somehow arrived before him were confirmed when he saw another thug run out of the bakery and heard the explosion afterwards.

Cocking his gun, the Chief ran inside ready for action, but was still amazed by what he saw.

Standing in the middle of floor of raw batter, the Nightwatcher and the so called 'dead' stood glaring hatefully at each other. Under Grind's arms was the Mayor's daughter Arella, with a knife pressed to her throat.

"I wouldn't make any sudden moves if I were you Nightwatcher" said Grind, pointing the knife close to Arella's neck " you wouldn't want the lives of two innocents on your hands,"

" Let her go Grind" said the Nightwatcher " you won't get away like you did in Harlem,"

"Ah, but I will" said Grind " you can't rid of the Seed of Hades that easily,"

Hearing enough, the Cheif pointed his gun at Grind's legs and took a shot for the gangster's legs. The bullet missed, making Grind turn around to dtermine the source. This gave Raph the moment he needed to strike.

Whipping out his manriki, Raphael knocked Grind's arms away from Arella, and tied up the rogue gangster like live cattle. Making sure to give the goon one good bonk with his metal clad fist to send him deep into dreamland afterwards.

"Sweet dreams," mocked Raph, and turned to see Arella hugging tight to the police cheif.

"Thank you" said Arella to the Chief " if you hadn't had come, who knows what could have happened,"

The Chief was kind of shocked, expecting the Nightwatcher's biggest fan to praise the hero instead of him. Raph was a little hurt by Arella's words, but grinned under his mask at the Chief.

"She's right you know" said Raph " it could have been worse,"

"Yes" said the Chief " but you deserve the praise as well. This Grind character had us all thinking that you were a crook, but you proved me wrong. You really are a hero,"

"Maybe" said Raph, turning to walk away " but the world shouldn't need heroes, if everyone obeyed the law,"

At hearing the depressing words of her hero, Arella ran her way through the dough, and quickly planted a kiss on the Nightwatcher's helmet, making Raph blush underneath. Waving farewell, Raphael rushed back home, with a high feeling in his heart, the vegence of Merryweather finally complete.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Foot HQ, Don and Mikey made their way over to the cage where April and Casey were being held, fighting any Foot solidier that dared cross in their path. Three guards stood over the cage, one with Karai's remote in his hands.

Casey pratically cheered from the cage when he saw the turtles coming for the rescue, only to have April's squeal remind him that they were still in a tilting cage, and could fall over any moment.

Brandishing their weapons the two turtles charged to take out the guards, only to have the solidier with the remote threaten, that if they took one step closer their friends would be doomed. Quickly, Don thought of a way to escape this predictament, eyes searching the area for anything that might be of use.

A grin came to Don's face as he spotted a ladder, and flung his bo staff right towards it. The bo staff hit the ladder hard, causing it to tip over and make two of the guards run screaming away. While distracted by his frightened comrads, the third Foot ninja barely had the chance to react when one of Mikey's nunchucks suddenly slammed into his hand, knocking the remote control out of it.

And just ever about the idea of picking it up, Mikey came in with a punch that knocked the last guard unconious.

"Nice move Mikey," said Don, after retrieving his bo staff.

"You didn't do to bad yourself" siad Mikey, picking up the fallen remote " now let's get Case and April out of this thing,"

Taking the remote from his brother, Don examined it for awhile, and then pushed a series of buttons, the top of Casey and April's cage suddenly popped open with a bang. With sighs of relief the shaken couple climbed out, wary from their little stay in tilted quarters.

"Thanks guys," breathed April, clinging to Casey.

"Your welcome," grinned Mikey.

"Come on" said Don " we have to get back to Leo,"

And with that said the four ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, while his brothers were busy freeing April and Casey, Leo was locked in a fierce clash of his own. Sword to sword, facing Karai, and all of her deadly fury.

Sweat poured downed Leo's face as his chest heaved heavily for breath. In between his and Karai's first few sword clashes, the amulet had managed to jar away from Leo's belt, and fall onto the ground. And Karai was applying every trick she knew in order to get it.

The sounds of metal slicing metal grew stronger as the fight raged on, Karai's movements only becoming more percise and deadly. Leo found himself on the defensive, trying to block the strikes, but worrying more about the amulet on the ground he had swore to protect.

Deciding to take a chance and retrieve it, Leo pushed Karai with his swords, and leaped back to grab the fallen gem. Seeing this action, Karai screamed ''No!'' and threw three shuriken forward.

The three blades struck Leonardo's skin, making the turtle cry out in pain and fall, just short of an inch in reaching his goal. A heaviness came over the turtle and he collasped to the ground, awake, but feeling awful. What had Karai done to him? Why did he feel so weak?

His hazy brown eyes stared up at Karai, as the sleazy she-ninja stalked upward, grinning wickedly as she snagged the amulet.

"Sweet dreams," she said, and disappeared.

Leo groaned in despair as he watched Karai leave, his eyes closing off with tears of anger and despair.

"I failed you Master Splinter" muttered Leo " I failed,"

* * *

"Leo!" Don shouted as they finally reached the spot where they had left their brother, only to find him unmoving " Oh no!"

"No, no!" said Don quickly running over to the turtle's side " this can't be happening,"

"Dude!" said Mikey " even the gem is gone!"

"Is he...?" April started ask Don.

"I don't know" said Don " but we need to get him back to the Lair now,"

"We'd better getting moving then before those Foot goons send reinforcements" said Casey, grabbing one of Leo's arms while Mikey grabbed the other " Come on, let's move!"

And with that said, the whole group dashed away, hoping againist all hope, that Leo was still alive.


	14. Chapter 14: Guilt's Song Sings Sweet

**Ch.14: Guilt's Song Sings Sweet**

Master Splinter could barely hold in a sigh of relief a few moments later when he heard the sound of the Lair's door open in what seemed like a long time. There, tumbling through the archway, stood the tired form of Raphael, his armor dull and caked with batter, but a smile gleaming bright. The Nightwatcher held snuggly under his right arm.

"I am glad to see you safe my son" said Splinter to Raphael " but where are the others?"

" You mean they aren't back yet?" Raph asked surprised.

Before Splinter could answer, the sounds of heavy breaths and rushing footsteps soon pounded towards the door, making them both turn around to see the frightened forms of Casey, April, Don, and Mikey holding an injured Leo in their hands.

The mood suddenly became serious as Donatello immediately directed the others to drag Leo over to the infirmary, with a worried Raph and Splinter soon flowing behind them.

Splinter immediately pushed past the concerned faces and clutched onto Leo's left arm, checking to make sure his son had any breaths of life. A slight heartbeat was discovered as Donatello carefully extracted the blades, and examined the mysterious green tint on their edge.

A few minutes later, the cause of the tint was uncovered. Karai had tipped these shuriken with posoin. It wasn't fatal, but it wouldn't be easy to cure either.

Basically all the posion was was a neuro-toxin for the muscles, cutting off their main connection to the brain. If Don couldn't cook up a cure fast, his brother was likely to be paralyzed from head to toe.

Nearly all gathered stiffened as the purple-clad turtle deliviered this news, but Raph refused to show his fear. Leo just had to make it out okay! He just had to!

There was silence in the living room a few moments later, as everyone left Donny so he could work on Leo undisturbed. Master Splinter had been depressed by his son's words, muttering "I'm sorry" or "failure", he felt the reason Leonardo felt this way right now was all because of him, but Splinter wasn't the only one taking the blame.

Up in his room, away from the others, Raphael shed off his Nightwatcher armor, reeling in thoughts of joy, guilt, and despair. The battle of Merryweather had been won, and the Nightwatcher had fufilled his deed, but the price almost seemed to high to pay.

It was bad enough feeling divided from his family, but now there was a possibility of Leo never being able to walk around again. Never being able to move again. Living out the rest of his life as a hollow statue of cement and stone. Raph could never imagine a life like that, nor would he.

"This ain't going to be the end for him" thought Raph, tears streaming down his cheek with hope " Don will find a way. He always does,"

* * *

Leo felt as if he was bolted in ice, his arms and legs not responding to the simplest of commands. What had happened to him? Why couldn't he move? And why was it so dark?

He tried force his eyes to open, but he barely felt them respond. It felt as if his own body had trapped him in limbo. Stored his soul within this empty space, and refused to let it emerge again. A burning pain suddenly struck his arm, and Leo could almost feel the needle's tip.

Someone had injected something into his arm, but he didn't know who or what.

"Somebody just please let me out of here!" Leo shouted to the void " Don! Mikey! Raph!"

But no one returned his calls, they couldn't hear him here.

* * *

Out in the real world though, Don heard, just seconds after he gave his brother what he hoped was the cure, the blue-masked turtle's calls for his brothers. The fact his unconious's brother's mouth was moving was enough to convince Don that his serum had been correct. Soon, Leo would be himself again.

The others were pratically exicted when Don gave them the news, hugging each other and cheering excitedly for Leo's speedy return. Raphael had to be the most joyous of them all.

Finally, they could all be a family again! No more Nightwatcher! No more Shredder! Just hanging out and having fun!

But, little did Raph know, his wish was far from coming true.

* * *

Back at the Foot Headquarters, Karai and about ten of her Foot ninja guard stood circled around the Shredder's healing chamber, the Red Comet gem shining brightly in Karai's hands.

"Finally my Father" said Karai " your body shall be restored,"

Taking that as their cue, the ten Foot guard bowed around the tank, as Karai slowly approached the Shredder's healing body with the gem in hand. Carefully, the healing liquid was drained from the machine, and Karai attached the amulet to her former father's chestplate.

The stone immediately glowed red, engulfing the whole tank in its powerful red light. Flames suddenly seemed to dance around the dying body, drinking into the skin like a thirsty straw. Karai and the guard gazed on with amazement, as their Master's wounds began to magically heal.

Even the Shredder's armor was affected by the strange flames, making all of the blades on his body take on the form of gleaming gold. Soon enough, his fiery red eyes opened, and he slashed his way out of the tank, roaring with malice. The Foot solidiers cheered in victory while Karai smiled.

Finally, after all this time, the Shredder was reborn!

* * *

Meanwhile, over in Japan, in a little temple along the coast, a beautiful one-tailed kitsune sat meditating to the sweet escense of magenta burning around her, relishing in the peace and harmony of the land, when a sudden vibration caused her eyes to wake.

The ground had been disturbed, and a cry for help splintered through her mind. Her eyes instantly widened up with fear, as she knew what this cry meant.

"The Yomi are coming!" thought Ninjara, as she ran out of the temple " they are going to be set free! I must rescue the Phoenix before this comes to pass, or else the entire world could be doomed!"


	15. Chapter15:Falling Feathers,Phoenix Tears

**Ch.15: Falling Feathers, Phoenix Tears**

At Foot HQ, the once dying body of their fallen leader walked again through the halls, relishing in his new found power. Karai walked along her father's side and began to steadily fill in what he had missed in his long absence.

She mentioned the Winter's incident and how an army of beasts nearly unleashed itself upon the world, but the Shredder only half-listened to these events. The blatherings of a regretful immortal didn't interest him in the least. There was only one thing going through the Shredder's mind; Revenge.

His fiery, red eyes seemed to glow with hatred as he remembered his and the turtles last fight. They had left him to die beneath the shattered docks of an abandoned power plant, not caring if he would survive. The red one especailly made a cruel move, when he threw his sais at the power genorator making the whole place explode in flames.

Everyone suffered in the aftershock, but the Shredder suffered worse, his armor torn and some of it melted around his skin. The pain had been unbearable, yet he continued to fight on fiercely, even when the turtles pushed him towards the docks.

Leonardo sliced with his sword while Don jabbed, pushing the Shredder closer and closer to the edge. When he was about halfway down the dock, Raphael jumped up to deliveir a flying kick, and knock Shredder the rest of the way. However, as soon as the kick landed, the turtle's plan backfired.

The kick made Shredder stumble backwards on a weak section of the pier, making both him and his attacker fall straight through. Raphael grabbed tightly to the closest edge he could find, while the Shredder clutched hold of the turtle's foot.

Raw power cables from the plant explosion burned in the water below, making the sea a dangerous death trap for any unlucky soul who had the misfortune falling inside.

The other turtles immediately came to Raphael's aid, and started grunting in effort to pull him up, but with the Shredder's added weight, he was just to heavy.

"Ha!" laughed the Shredder at their foolish attempts " even in my death, I shall have the pleasure of taking one of you with me!"

"In your dreams Shredhead!" shouted Raphael, and with his free foot, kicked Shredder in the face.

"Noooo!" yelled Shredder, as he plummeted into the electrified water, diving towards gruesome and lonely death.

However, a few moments later, he felt his body being dragged out of the water by his fellow solidiers, and then placed him in the healing tank. Thoughts of revenge flowing through his mind as they healed.

"Yes, the turtles shall pay for what they did to me" thought Shredder " but the red one. Oh, the red one will suffer,"

* * *

Meanwhile, over in front of City Hall, a big ceremony was taking place in order to honor the Cheif of Police for the daring rescue of the Mayor's daughter. The Chief accepted the gleaming gold medal with solemn pride, not knowing if he really deserved it.

After the Chief was rewarded, he stepped upward toward the poduim to make his speech, telling the whole story about what happened at the bakery and the Nightwatcher's part.

"I hereby resign anything negative I or other officers thought about him, and hope that he accepts our apology" said the Chief " for now, the Nightwatcher hunt is called off until further notice,"

* * *

The Shredder was in the screen room of the Foot HQ building, when he heard the Chief's story being broadcasted over the T.V. Curious, the Shredder turned over to Karai.

"Who is this Nightwatcher?" asked Shredder.

"A turtle" said Karai " not five days ago our ninja were hired to capture him for a crook named Grind. We discovered it was one of the turtles when I pulled off his mask,"

"A turtle playing hero" said Shredder, looking back at the screen " how naive. Tell me, which one was underneath that mask?"

"The red one Sir" said Karai " Raphael,"

"Raphael" thought Shredder, an evil grin growing beneath his mask " things couldn't be more perfect. I shall finally have my revenge upon the turtles, and their heroic brother shall be the key,"

* * *

Back at the Lair, things were slowly starting to return to some normalcey. Leo was still recovering a little bit from the posoin even with the help of Donnie's cure, but at least he was starting to move around again. One of the brothers usually stayed with the leader the whole time, just to make sure he didn't trip or fall on his face.

Raphael had been the most insisent when it came to staying by Leo's side, still feeling the guilt from the decision he had to make about running off to leave his brothers fight Karai and the Foot alone. Although a little annoyed by his brother's attention, Leo still welcomed it with open arms, making Master Splinter grin from a distance.

It was so good to see his two fueding sons bond as brothers again. The hardships had been long, but it seemed like the battle was slowly won.

The Nightwatcher helmet had been returned to Master Splinter's self as soon as Donatello had informed them that Leo was going to be alright, but the rat had a sinking feeling that things were not yet over for his hot-tempered son.

All four turtles sat in the middle of the living room now, watching the ceremony at City Hall through T.V. Raphael grinned with pride at the Chief's kind words to his heriocs, and sighed in relief when he heard the hunt for the Nightwatcher had been called off. Finally, the masked hero could retire in peace.

"The run was fun while it lasted" thought Raph " but it's good to be back home,"

Yet how long would that peace last? Master Splinter didn't have a clue. Deep inside, Leonardo still held a guilty feeling for failing to keep the amulet from Karai, and even though Splinter said that it was okay, an ominous wind was in the air.

Something evil was coming. And coming soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the police station, the Chief stood in his office, placing the medal he recieved onto an empty place on the wall. The gold metal gleamed bright, but to the Chief they only seemed to reflect the Nightwatcher's final words.

_"The world shouldn't have a need for heroes,"_

There was such sorrow in that tone, that the Chief wondered what kind of events led to the Nightwatcher becoming who he was. How much pain and suffering did he have to live through? What sorrow led to this?

Before the Chief could ponder anymore on the subject, his office door opened with a squeak, allowing a tall, thin, black-haired man enter the room. The Chief turned around with a smile, recgonizing the person instantly.

"Hello Bishop" said the Chief " long time no see,"

"Yes it has been awhile" said Bishop " I see you've been rewarded for your efforts,"

"And then some" said the Chief " but the Nightwatcher has been handling most of the crime,"

"I heard" said Bishop " and I'm curious to why the police would suddenly call of the hunt,"

"There's nothing to wonder about that" said the Chief, carefully dodging the question " what have you been doing lately?"

"Specail work" said Bishop " you're councilor asked for me to dig into Grind and his past. And we both know how well I can dig,"

The Chief just nodded in agreement. Bishop had worked in the police force for quite awhile before becoming one of the top goverment intelligence agents in the country. It didn't seem surprising that the Council would assign him to this job.

"You already talked with Grind then?" asked the Chief.

"Yes, and learned much" said Bishop, pulling out a file behind his back and handing it to the Chief " here's all you and your force need to know. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get back to my other business,"

With that said, Bishop walked out of the office, with a grin plastered on his sinister face. The Chief had no idea what true data he was able to collect from Grind. The old mob boss had told Bishop something very specail concerning a certian hero, and he was determined to exploit it.

Finally, his ultimate creation would be complete, and the whole world would bow to his genius.


	16. Chapter 16: A Friendly Hand

**Ch.16: A Friendly Hand**

"Ah man" said Mikey, desperately searching through the kitchen cabinets " it's an hour 'till suppertime and we don't have any food!"

Of all the times for them to run out of supplies, it had to be on his night to cook. Grumbling with annoyance, Mikey stalked out of the kitchen and jumped up to his room. Shifting through the various comic books he had spilled out along the floor, Mikey pulled out his old trenchcoat and put it on over his body. Later he found the coat's matching hat on the bed.

Once his surface disguise was complete, Mikey walked over to his piggy bank and smashed it open with a bang. About five dollars and seventy-three cents is what stared him back in the face.

"Rats" said Mikey, scooping up the money " all this wouldn't even cover for a pizza topping. Looks as if I'll have to head over to Casey and April's place in order to borrow some more,"

With that thought, Michaelanglo sneaked his way out of the sewers and started to jump his way to Casey's and April's place. Little knowing that something sinister was stalking behind him.

* * *

The wind whistled silently by as Ninjara breathed in the night air, relishing her first few moments of freedom in this strange and new land. Her nose sniffed the air, looking for the fiery scent of the Phoenix, when a dark smell caught her attention instead.

Stopping in her tracks on the roof she had just landed on, Ninjara ducked low behind a nearby stucture, and stuck out her head cautiously. She was not alone.

Three figures sat, crouched, just a little further down the roof, peering over its edge as if the expected something to come. All three of them were clothed in black, with gaint red eyes, and deadly weapons sheathed in their belts.

"Assassians" Ninjara thought " but who could they be hunting?"

A few more seconds passed, then one of the ninja turned his head around and nodded to the other two. The two solidiers nodded in return, and soon all three of them dashed off into the night.

"They must be the ones my visions warned me about" thought Ninjara, stepping out of her hiding place " well, if they're after the Phoenix, I'll take care of them first!"

Fiercely determined, Ninjara ran after the Foot Ninja, not knowing what trouble she would really find.

* * *

"Almost there" Mikey thought, as he continued running towards April and Casey's apartment " just one more block and I'm home free! No starving stomachs tonight!"

However, fate seemed to have different plans, when suddenly four sets of kunai knives landed just inches from the turtle's feet. Yelling in shock, Mikey quickly took a deep breath and looked around, when three shadows suddenly pounced out of the darkness, gleaming weapons in hand.

"Aw" said Mikey, when he recgonized the Foot " don't you guys ever take a break?"

Removing his surface disguise, Mikey grabbed the nunchucks from his belt, ready to swing and knock away his opponents. The Foot ninja took that as their cue and charged in with fearsome attacks. Two of the Foot ninja sliced with their swords, while the third swung with a bladed chain.

Mikey ducked for cover in order to avoid the first strike, and started taunting his opponents with their miss. This made one of the ninjas with the sowrd mad, and jumped and swiped at Michaelanglo. Mikey quickly took advantage of the ninja's anger, and slammed him in the face with a nunchuck, making the warroir land unconious.

But before Mike could revel in his first knockout, the second ninja with a sword attacked, slicing at him from behind. As the orange-masked turtle turned around to face this opponent, the third ninja made his move, wrapping his bladed chain around Mikey's body.

The turtle yelled out in pain, as the Foot ninja tugged on his weapon, making Mikey fall to the ground. The ninja with the sword saw his chance and took a swing at Mikey's chest, leaving a deep trail of blood behind.

The pain felt from the cut was staggering as Mikey yelled out in pain, it had to be two inches at least! As the ninja raised his sword though to finish the job, that's when a wild card jumped into play.

Swinging in with her katana, Ninjara leaped out of the shadows of the roofs, and started to slice away at the two cowardly assassians. Both Foot ninjas were stunned at the sight of the humaniod fox, that they barely had a chance to be surprised when she started to attack.

The ninja with the sword, skillfully managed to dodge one of Ninjara's swings, but was unable to avoid the kick to the stomach that sent him crashing into a wall. With two of comrads out of commision, and the possibility of him becoming the third, the last ninja dropped his chain and ran away into the night, not daring to stick around.

Grunting at his cowardince, Ninjara sheathed her sword, and then turned her full attention upon the injured turtle. It was a surprise to her to see a kappa way out here. What had this turtle done to anger such deadly warriors.

A raspy breath weaved in and out of the turtle's throat, as Ninjara carefully lifted him up into her arms, some blood stianing her beautiful golden fur.

"This turtle needs help right away," thought Ninjara, carefully carrying the unconious Mike down the alley.

After walking about two yards, a light from up above suddenly caught Ninjara's eye, and she realized that some human had not yet gone to sleep tonight. The feel of Mikey's skin was becoming cold, and the thoughts of carrying him all the way to proper doctor seemed dim.

"I must take this chance" thought Ninjara " perhaps whoever's up there will help me,"

With that thought in mind, she climbed the fire escape, bleeding turtle in tow.

* * *

Up in the apartment itself, April was searching desperately throughtout the living room, while Casey just came out of the kitchen balancing a tray of snacks.

"Hey babe, whatcha looking for?" asked Casey.

" My shellcell" said April " I can't find it anywhere! It must still be with Karai,"

"Don't worry" said Casey, sitting on the couch " I'm sure Donny can fix you up a new one. He has in the past,"

"I know but...," started April, before a loud thump from outside silenced her.

Casey heard the noise as well, and immediately reached for his hockey stick. This didn't sound like a turtle visit, the guys were usually a lot quieter than that.

A claw suddenly smashed through the window, making it shatter into a million pieces, Casey tightened his stance. Whoever it was, they were going to pay. What came through the window though was not your average dime-store burgalar.

Both of the couple's eyes just gasped in shock, when they saw a tired Ninjara climb in, with a bleeding Michaelanglo clutched in her claws. The fox's deep blue gazed towards Casey and April, full of relief, fatigue, and concern.

"Please..." breathed Ninjara, lying the turtle on the floor " can you help him?"


	17. Chapter 17: Kitsune's Oath, Demon's Rage

**Ch.17: Kitsune's Oath, Demon's Rage**

Back at the Lair, four grumbling tummies sat seated around the kitchen table waiting for Michaelanglo to come in with supper. Leo's and Don's heads rested in their hands, while Raphael's fingers tapped impatiently on the table. Master Splinter just sat still, waiting for the silence to break.

"Where is that goofball?" snapped Raph " I'm starving here!"

"Give it a little patience Raph" said Don " we've already checked the kitchen five minutes ago, so we know he's not there,"

"Yeah, well there's no food in there either" said Raph " and we all know that it doesn't take that long to order takeout,"

Leo had to agree with Raph, to much time had passed for a simple food run, Mikey had to be in some kind of trouble. Though, the blue-masked leader wished it could be the other way around. After all the fights he and Raph had suffered through in the last several days, there was no use being a third turtle in the infirmary.

However, as five more minutes passed, the worry began to casually sink in, before the greatful ringing of Raph's shellcell blissfully broke the silence. Betting it was Mikey, Raph picked up the phone to yell at his brother for being late, but was surprised when he heard Casey's voice over the phone instead.

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down Case!" said Raph, making his family look up in interest " What girl? What about Mikey?"

Leo and Don shot a confused look towards each other, before Raph yelled out.

"He's What!"

Quickly, Raph hung up the phone and ran off towards the Lair door, concerned family members following behind him. They had no idea what Casey had told Raph over the phone, but judging from the red-masked turtle's reaction, it wasn't pretty.

* * *

At the apartment, things had finally settled down to a mutual understanding between Ninjara and the humans. It had taken quiete awhile for Ninjara to convince the human wielding the stick that she meant no harm to them or the turtle. Luckily, the woman seemed to be more understanding.

Right now, the woman named April, carefully kneeled over the turtle, checking his breathing, and gentley cleaning his wounds. Her mate, Casey, kept a close eye on Ninjara, not fully trusting her just yet.

His ears were still ringing from Raph's scream in the shellcell. No doubt that Raph would attack Ninjara on sight when he got there.

Speak of the devil, moments later, Raphael and the rest of the family arrived. All of them took a good look at the injured Mikey, and then Raphael's gaze locked on Ninjara. In an instant, the turtle balled his fists and attacked.

Ninjara however, had forseen this rage, and quickly jumped up from the table, fending off the attack. Her blue gaze locked with the rampaging warroir's, aware of the terrifying fire that shined beneath his eyes. The true flame of a protector. A loyal guardian to the end.

"Raph wait!" yelled April " don't hurt her! She's not our enmey! I don't think,"

Raphael's body softened, and he drew back from Ninjara, but his eyes still held that hateful gaze. Don shook off the shock of his brother's attack and kneeled over to help April tend to his brother Mikey.

"Okay Case" said Raphael, looking at his best friend for answers " you got three seconds to explain what's going on here,"

"Hey, all I know" said Casey " is that this ninja fox lady came busting into apartment, with an injured Mike, asking for help. She's says that she fought off some ninjas who were chasing him,"

"What ninjas?" asked Leo, looking to Ninjara.

" Black clothed with red eyes," said Ninjara.

"The Foot," growled Raph.

" Whew" sighed Don, after applying some medicine to Mike's wound " it's fortunate that this wound wasn't to deep. Another inch or so, and Mikey would have been gone,"

"It seems that we owe you are deepest gratitude" said Splinter, bowing to Ninjara " thank you for saving my son,"

"You're welcome Wise One" said Ninjara, bowing back " I see that Japan has come a long way to the modern world. And as I've already told your friends, my name is Ninjara,"

"Why are you here?" asked Leo " where did you come from?"

" I have come to put stop to a terror that should have ended long ago," said Ninjara, and with that said the fox explained.

* * *

Back at the Foot Headquarters, the lone Foot ninja who had managed to escape Ninjara's assualt, now struggled to drag his cowardly hide deep into the Shredder's corridor. His Master would not be at all pleased to hear that their misson had failed.

The Shredder was sitting on the throne in his chamber, speaking to Karai when the solidier entered. His gleaming red eyes immediately locked upon the lackey, sending a chill up the solidier's spine.

"Report," stated Shredder.

" We attacked the first turtle we saw my Lord" said the ninja " but unfortunately, we could not finish the job,"

"Why not?" shouted the Shredder, his eyes narrowing.

" We were attacked Sir" said the ninja " by a fox,"

"A fox!" said Shredder " you're telling me that three of my best men, where defeated by a puny animal!"

"No, no Sir!" stumbled the Foot ninja " it was big! Very big!"

But the Shredder had heard enough, and pushed a button on his throne, sending the Foot ninja sprawling towards and grimson death. However, not to long after the trapdoor closed, the Shredder paused to consider the Foot ninja's words. Could someone knew be helping the turtles? In that case, his plans had to spread.

"Karai" said Shredder, in which his daughter immediately turned to attention " contact Raphael and inform him about our deal. We cannot make anymore delays,"

"Yes Sir," said Karai bowed and walked away.

"Soon" thought Shredder wickedly " vegence will be mine,"

Meanwhile, inside the Red Comet amulet, on the Shredder's chestplate, the Phoenix sorrowfully wept.

* * *

After a late supper at the apartment, Raph found himself sitting upon April's couch, staring blanky at the T.V., barely registering the whole story Ninjara told him and his brothers earlier. Mikey had been moved into the guest bedroom to rest, while Master Splinter led the others back home.

Raphael had refused to return to the Lair, claiming that he wanted to keep an eye on Mikey. Besides, he wasn't fully sure that he could trust Ninjara just yet.

The fox had spun out a gripping tale about how long ago her great-grandmother had fought a great army of demons who had managed to bust out of the Underworld, with the mighty Phoenix fighting by her side. Through their combined efforts they managed to seal the demons back away, but the Phoenix was injured with a final blow.

The old fox was worried, and ran after the falling Phoenix, only to discover she was to late, for a socerror had beat her to the punch, and sealed the fiery bird within his amulet. Ninjara's great-grandmother tried to get the amulet to free the Phoenix, but the socerror saw her coming and fired a spell, knocking the fox to the ground.

The grandmother returned home defeated, but a quest was set to find and rescue the Phoenix from within its stone prison. For if someone were to discover that amulet and the power it really holds, then doom could wait for them all.

A sudden ringing from Raph's shellcell dragged him out of Ninjara's storyline. Grumbling, Raphael picked up, expecting it to be Leonardo checking in on him. His eyes widened in surprised however, when he noticed it was April's number.

But the couple was still asleep in their room. Mikey wasn't well enough to play a prank. And he knows the fox lady couldn't have done it. So that only left one option; Karai. That witch still had April's shellcell!

"What do you want?" growled Raph, answering the phone.

"I can see my call was expected" said Karai's voice, over the line " tell me, how is your brother feeling?"

"You know perfectly well what he's feeling!" shouted Raph " it was your Foot goons who made him like this!"

" I was only following my Master's orders," said Karai.

"What Master?" said Raph " the Shredder is...,"

"Alive" interrupted Karai, making Raph sit still in fright " and we owe it all to you dear Nightwatcher,"

"What do you want?" said Raph softly. He knew he was cornered.

"The deal is this" said Karai " the Foot now own the Nightwatcher in service. You shall obey our every command,"

"And if I don't?" asked Raph.

"The secret is out" said Karai " and all of your family and friends will pay the price,"

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in an underground subway station, Bishop found himself bowing before a large marble statue, built with horrifying features. With spikes, a tail, and gnarly hands, to claws and flaming red eyes that seemed to pierce through anything.

"The Red Comet is out of reach my Lord" stated Bishop " but now that the Nightwatcher's true idenity has been told, I'm sure I can sacrifice him in time for your resurrection,"

"Then do it" whispered a deadly voice from the statue " the Yomi shall be reborn,"


	18. Chapter 18: The Mark of the Shredder

**Ch.18: The Mark of the Shredder**

The sky hung dark and lifeless as the full moon hung eeriely in the sky. Not a sound could be heard, except for the pained cries of the tormented. Ninjara found herself choking on the air around her, as her eyes swiveled down the paths of searing flames.

An altar stood before her featuring a nasty looking Yomi, whose eyes seemed to glow red with lust. Its's fanged smile glowing eeriely in the warmth of the cold flames.

The red glow from the demon's eyes grew brighter, and soon the beautiful form of the Phoenix emerged, releasing out its hurtful cry. Ninjara closed her eyes as the Phoenix's glow grew brighter, and when the light vanished, Ninjara reopened her eyes to look upon a shocking sight.

Three ninja turtles stood grieving over the loss of one of their brothers. Ninjara tried her best to see who had fallen, but before she could, the demon reappeared and laughed in her face, causing her to wake up with a start.

As Ninjara panted to control her breath, her ears picked up the sound of a laughing Michaelanglo chatting with April and Casey in the kitchen. It seemed like the young turtle had finally recovered from his unfortunate battle last night.

Ninjara breathed a sigh relief, then shook her head as she got up, trying understand the visions. It was almost similar to the one she had seen in Japan. The one that warned her of the Phoenix's fate. But what could these dreams be trying to tell her?

Catching the sniff of bacon and eggs, Ninjara figured she could ponder about it later and walked over towards the kitchen. However, just as she crossed the living room, she noticed immediately that something was not right. Raphael was gone. The protector had vanished. And doom could be felt on the wind

* * *

.

Raphael was not enjoying himself one bit as he entered the Foot HQ in his Nightwatcher guise. The guards just let him pass through like he was stinking guest of honor.

"But that's not what I am at all" thought Raphael, as he walked through the corridors of the building " I'm a prisoner. A prisoner bearing the Shredder's mark,"

If things had been turned the other way, Raphael would have gladly walked away from this, but the Shredder held all the cards. If he refused to obey his new Master's orders, either the Foot would track down and kill off his friends and family. Or, his secret idenity to the public would be exposed, making the whole city panic and start out a wide spread turtle hunt.

Neither option sounded to pleasing, and now here he was, walking towards the Shredder's throne room, waiting for his new master's demands.

Surprisingly, getting back all his Nightwatcher stuff from the Lair had been easy. The helmet was even waiting in his room when he got there. Although Raphael could find no reason to why Splinter or anyone else felt he should have it back.

Finally, Raphael arrived in the Shredder's throne room, where the evil tyrant and his daughter sat waiting with evil smiles.

"No way am I going to serve these turkeys for long" thought Raph as he stepped in to bow " I will find a way out. He may get me, but he'll never have them,"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Lair, Leo had just awoken from his long slumber, the scars from his last fight gone, and a feeling of hunger riding in his stomach. Chuckling at his hungry desire, Leo immediately made his way towards the kitchen to share breakfast with Splinter and Donnie. Knowing that Raphael and Mikey would probably eat over at April's.

The blue-masked turtle had just grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat to eat when Master Splinter and Don walked in. Master Splinter threw a little smile towards his eldest son, to which Leo smiled back. Something very specail had happened between them last night.

**(FlashBack)**

_Master Splinter was sitting quietly in his room meditating about the strange things that had happened thus far. The arrival of the beautiful fox Ninjara, and her warning that demons may once again rise from the depths of the Netherworld._

_Did any of this, the rat wondered, have to do with the destiny he felt Raphael would perform?_

_But before could answer his own questions, a soft knock suddenly drew his attention towards the door. Calling out "enter" Master Splinter kind of looked up with surprise as Leonardo walked into the room. The look on the turtle's face incidated that something deeply troubling was on his mind._

_For awhile, Leo just sat silently in front of his Master, looking up at the wall of trophies his Sensei had stored behind him. Almost immediately his eyes settled on the Nightwatcher's helm, and then he turned back and looked at Splinter._

_"You want it back," stated Splinter, noticing the thoughtful look in his son's eyes._

_"Yes Master" said Leo " I don't think that it belongs in here,"_

_Master Splinter grinned as Leo continued._

_"It belongs with him,"_

_Splinter's grin grew even wider as he picked up the Nightwatcher helmet from his shelf, and handed it down to Leonardo. The blue-masked leader held it carefully in his palms, as though it would shatter with the slighest push. The warm touch of Master Splinter's palm reached Leo's shoulder, as the old rat kneeled down in front and whispered._

_"I'm proud of you my son," _

_Seconds later, Leonardo walked out of his Master's room and into Raphael's, helmet held gentley in hand. Taking one last look at the fine piece of metal, Leo placed it upon Raphael's bed and then walked out of the room, a heaviness leaving his heart._

_"This is Raphael's journey" thought Leo " and I have to accept it. There's nothing more I can do now,"_

**(End Flashback)**

The moment Leo finished coming out of his flashback, the phone for the sewer rang, to which Donnie quickly answered. Every once in awhile, the Lair would still get strung with calls regarding Cowabunga Carl's old party service, to which Mikey would immediately answer "No!" Fortunately though, it wasn't those types of calls.

"Hey April" said Donny " how's our patient?"

"Doing a lot better" said April " he's got his appetite back that's for sure. Plus he keeps on flirting over and over the mysterious female who saved his life,"

"Sounds like Mikey alright" laughed Don " so what about Raph?"

"We haven't seen him all morning" said April " we thought he went back to the Lair. But still, it does seem a little strange that he would leave his shellcell behind,"

"Yeah that is strange" said Don, suddenly suspicious " maybe me and Leo should head over there right now. See you in a bit,"

Pressing a button, Donny quickly hung up the phone to catch Leo staring at him over a bowl of cereal, a serious look in his eyes. Both of their minds wondering the same question, as they sprinted their ways out of the kitchen and on to the apartment.

Why had Raph left his shellcell behind? And where had he gone?

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Foot Headquarters, Bishop stood waiting in the shadows. Ready to make his move, a sinister gleam in his eyes. He had been keeping an eye on the Foot for months, their criminal ways were no secret to him, and niether were their foes.

With such a poor firewall protecting their facility, gathering information on their empire had been easy. What had interested Bishop the most was the four turtles the Foot kept on mentioning in their records, and how well they seemed to fight.

It had been this little bit of aquired information that had Bishop get started on his real project. And when Grind had revealed that one of the turtles was the Nightwatcher, only made it more perfect.

He had been stuck on this miserable world ever since the Phoenix had closed the gate back to his homeland, and now his Master was calling from beyond to be released.

"Well I'll soon grant his wish" said Bishop, sneaking out of the shadows " the Nightwatcher is mine,"

* * *

Chained, that's how Raphael found himself in the next few seconds. Chained and bound to the wall by an ambush of guards, with the Shredder standing right in front of him, the glowing red jewel on his chestplate gleaming bright. Raphael had no idea what kind of 'service' the Shredder had in mind, but he never expected this.

"What could Metalmouth be thinking?" he thought.

"Now" said Shredder, grinning with a wicked smirk " we shall see what true power I possess. I have already made you my pet, but that could stand some improvement. Yes, I shall make a true monster out of you,"

With that said, the glow from the Red Comet gem intensified, and the Phoenix from within cried in pain. A red glow suddenly surrounded the armored Raphael and he too screamed out in horror.

The looks of evil on Karai's and the Shredder's faces widened, when an unexpected interruption suddenly decided to crash through the windows of their fortress. Raphael fell to the floor gasping as the spell stopped, while Karai and the Shredder turned to see who had interrupted their game.

A growl sounded, and both villians eyes widened in shock. Raphael followed their example when he too found out what it was.

A demonic, dragon-like being had entered the fortress, and from the look on his face, it was mad!


	19. Chapter 19: Broken Prison, Metal Bonds

**Ch.19: Broken Prison, Metal Bonds**

Raphael didn't know whether to curse or embrace his unfortunate luck as the demonic lizard charged through the Shredder's corridor. Karai and Shredder immediately took a battle stance, weapons drawn, ready to take whatever this thing was down.

As the two opposing forces began to battle each other, Raph was finally able to shake off the effects on whatever the Shredder had been doing to him, and stand to get his hands free of the chains. Raph didn't really know why the Shredder wanted him chained up before he used the amulet, but that really wasn't the big issue right now.

Shredder and Karai were in deep trouble with the demon, who in its twisted mind, was enjoying every second of their endless failure to puncture its skin. It may have been awhile since Bishop had transformed to battle, but he had never lost the skill.

While blocking off the Shredder with his right claw, Karai dove in from the side and attacked, but Bishop had been expecting the ambush and knocked the she-ninja away with his tail.

Karai landed hard into a far wall and was knocked unconious, while the rampaging tail continued on and sliced right through Raphael's chain. The turtle was shocked at seeing he was suddenly free, but didn't have to long to wonder when he heard another loud bang into a wall.

Freeing his wrists, Raph turned and looked to see the Shredder's body dangling from a large hole in the wall completely injured. The Red Comet amulet had been knocked away from his chestplate, and now lay in between the battered tyrant and the snarling lizard.

Knowing that the jewel was probably what the demon was after, Raphael quickly picked up the chain that had held him bound, and swung it at the demon like a temporary manriki.

The chain twisted around the demon's snout making the beast growl in anger and pull. Even though still weighted down by his Nightwatcher armor, Raphael was pulled off his feet, and flung closer towards the demon.

Although stunned by this sudden twist, Raph quickly recovered and headed toward the fallen amulet while Bishop struggled to remove the chain. As soon as Raph was about a foot from his goal, the shredder decided to make a re-entrance in the battle.

"Foolish turtle" said Shredder " you shall never have my amulet!"

Just as the Shredder finished saying that, Ninjara and the rest of turtle family decided to drop in.

"Well it's about time!" said Raph.

Bishop let out a demonic roar, he had finally got free of the chain, and resumed his attack.

"We would have been here sooner" said Leo, as he and others joined in the fight " but Mikey had a little trouble getting into your mailbox,"

"Hey" said Mikey, as he dodged one of Bishop's claws " they just don't make Shellcell's like they used to,"

Donny frowned at the comment, but continued fighting anyway. While his brothers faced off againist Bishop, Raphael and Ninjara had their hands full keeping the gem away from the Shredder. The metal overlord wasn't willing to give it up without a fight, and all three opponents had their blades riased.

Ninjara charged in first with her katana, swinging it around like a skilled samurai, while Raphael traded a few jabs with his sais. The Shredder fought back fiercely againist the two seasoned warriors, but had yet to land a crucial hit.

Ninjara jumped in with a high kick from the side which made the Shredder jump back, giving Raph plenty of time to pick up the fallen gem from the floor.

But almost as soon as the red-masked turtle held the gem in his hands, the other three had lost control during their fight with Bishop. The demon let out an unholy roar, and swung his tail around like a twirling whip. The resulting attack knocked everyone off their feet, and the gem fell from Raph's hand, shattering on the floor.

Flames suddenly shot up from out of nowhere, and the fiery form of the Phoenix occupied their sight, letting out a great cry of relief and pain before bursting into a great force of light.

Everyone, including the demon, shielded their eyes from this great force, and when Raphael opened his eyes he was surprised to find himself, along with his brothers and Ninjara, back at the Lair. Shredder, Karai, and the demon no longer in sight.

* * *

Shredder was furious when he reawakened in the shattered remains of what once was the Foot HQ. Growing even more angry when he heard the moaning groans of his adopted daughter as she too recovered from her slumber.

His carefully thought plan of revenge had been ruined! With Raphael and the Red Comet gem under his control, the Shredder could have transformed the red-masked turtle into any monster he wished and have him hunt down his own flesh and blood.

Then, once all of his friends and family were killed, the Shredder would keep Raphael, and toture the turtle for the rest of his life about how he had murdered his own loved ones. Now, that ingenius plan had been ruined by certian unexpected events.

"Damage report!" Shredder demanded, walking to one of the nearby computer terminals. A Foot solidier reported in.

"Major structaral damge Sir" said the solidier " and some of the systems have been fried. We lost most of our files, but luckily the Nightwatcher ones seem to be still in tact,"

"Then use them!" said the Shredder " I want the media informed at once! If I can't take four turtles down, then at least I can destroy the life of one,"

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the street, and out of his demon form, Bishop got up to find himself stranded in the middle of the city, furious with himself at having failed his assignment. Both the Red Comet and the Nightwatcher were well in his hands, and he had lost them both.

"Master is not going to be happy with this" thought Bishop " if only I could find some way,"

Then a devilish idea entered his mind, making a sinster grin light up on his face.

"Yes, of course" thought Bishop wickedly " that's the way,"

And with that evil smirk, Bishop walked back into the night.

* * *

Master Splinter listened instensely as his sons and Ninjara explianed thier adventures over the last few hours, and expressed his relief that they all made it back safe. Raphael wasn't present during the explianation cause he had went to the bathroom in order to take his costume off.

"By the way" said Leo, looking towards Ninjara " what happened to the Phoenix?"

"He died" said Ninjara " with all the torture the amulet put him through, it was to much. But don't worry, given time he will be reborn. I am just glad I could finally fufill my great grandmother's purpose,"

"Hey! What's the deal?" Raphael's voice shouted from the bathroom.

Everyone immediately ran in to see what was wrong, and found Raph struggling to get his Nightwatcher helmet and armor removed from his body.

"Here, let me help," said Leo, and struggled along with Raph to remove the piece.

When that didn't work, Mikey and Donny joined in along with Ninjara until Raphael finally yelled for them to stop. They all let go at once, expressions of shock and worry written clearly on their faces. None of them could remove the armor. Raph was trapped in his metal guise.

Trapped as the Nightwatcher, forever.


	20. Chapter 20: Acussation Is Law

**Ch.20: Acussation Is Law**

Up on the surface of New York the Chief of Police had different worries when one of his officers suddenly rushed in and told him turn on the evening news. Flicking the small switch on his mini T.V. the Chief looked at a reporter who seemed to be standing outside the ruins of what was once a nice building. A regal looking man dresseded in silver and gold armor was standing beside, his face unmasked.

"Mr. Oroku Saki" said reporter on screen " you say all the damage we see here tonight is caused by the Nightwatcher,"

"Yes" said Oroku " the very beast that the police seemed to discard. Just look upon the damage he has caused my building!"

" And has he caused your adopted daughter to become hospitalized as well?" asked the reporter.

" Yes!" said Oroku fiercely " he is a monster, and I have proof. Look upon these images my cameras have caught and tell me you don't see a monster among them!"

With that said the screen suddenly lit up with Saki's doctored photos of Raphael. Revealing the red-masked turtle in all of his gleaming metal form. To make it any worse than it already was, the next photo the Shredder showed had the demon the turtles faced doctored to Raph's body.

The Chief nearly spit out his coke when he saw this. The Nightwatcher who everyone had praised and worshiped was a monster! A vicious, lethal, blood-thirsty monster!

Bishop suddenly strode into the Headquarters without so much as a warning, with an army of goverment agents flocking behind him. The Chief was stunned by Bishop's entrance, but before he could even get a word out, he was knocked out and dragged away by a tangle of arms.

"Sorry old friend" smiled Bishop " but you've been detained,"

The demon inside of Bishop couldn't have smiled any wider. That fool Shredder was playing the Nightwatcher right into his hands. Already, other agents were at work gathering up the Nightwatcher's greatest supporters, including the mayor and his frial daughter.

With all of Manhattan to serve as bait, Bishop was sure the Nightwatcher would arrive. No hero could ever resist saving a city. And even if he brought help, Bishop would make sure all would fall.

* * *

Raph growled under his helmet when he saw what the Shredder had said, and growled even more as he tried again to take his armor off. He couldn't imagine how it had gotten stuck together in the first place. Even with his whole family trying, none could rip it apart. So here he was brooding in the T.V. room while his brothers talked with Ninjara. Somehow, they had a theory as to why Raphael could be stuck.

A few feet away, in the dojo, Raphael could barely hear the words of Ninjara or his brothers, but he basically got the gist. Somehow he had caused it. When the Red Comet broke and the Phoenix was set free, Raph's armor had become welded together by the bird's flame, trapping him as the Nightwatcher. And with a metal plating so hard to stop bullets, removing the costume wasn't going to be an easy feet.

Donatello was already racking his brain for the proper tools he was going to need to remove the armor safely. Raph just hoped the brainiac would find them soon. Thanks to the Shredder, going out dressed as a hero wasn't looking to good right now.

His brain wishing he could grab a bite to eat, Raphael's head snapped back up as a sudden voice surged through the police scanner in his helmet.

_"Call to all personnel, seek and round up Nightwatcher fans. We have a city to protect from this alien menace,"_

"Alien am I?" thought Raph, then stopped in shock " Wait! Did he say he was rounding up people?"

Flipping to another news channel Raphael looked to see if this was true, and recieved the shock of his life. Millions of innocent people, Nightwatcher fans, mostly young adults and children were being thrown behind bars!

Standing up in anger, Raphael stormed over to his brothers. Hunting him down was one thing, but hunting innocent people down was just plain insane! They had to stop this, and they had to stop it now!

* * *

Arella growled at Bishop menacingly through the iron bars of her cage, where she, along with her father, and millions of other Nightwatcher fans were cruely being kept. Her anger only went on the rise when she saw the Chief of Police get thrown in too.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" yelled Arella " you have no right to treat innocent people like this,"

"You're wrong about that my dear" said Bishop, with a wicked smile " I have every right in the world, and soon, even your Nightwatcher will be meaningless to me,"

* * *

"This whole thing just gets wierder and wierder," said Michaelanglo, as he and his brothers hopped along the roofs to save the innocent people from Bishop's jail.

"You can say that again Mikey," said Don.

This whole Nightwatcher thing was really taking its toal. It was bad enough with Grind and Shredder, but now this whole ordeal had to happen. Raph had to be among the unhappiest of them all. With every step, he cursed himself for becoming something he never should have become.

Not only had he put his own family in danger, but the city as well.

"Things might have been better if I had gotten a normal job like Mikey and Don had," Raph thought.

But it was to late to change the past now. The mess had been made and he was stuck with it. And all the painful moments to come.

* * *

The full moon almost seemed to take a deadly shine, as the Chief watched Bishop through the bars of the cage, breathing in the night air. There was something different in his friend's eyes that he'd never seen before. Something dark. Something evil.

"He's close," the Chief heard Bishop whisper, and he wondered if he was talking about the Nightwatcher.

Looking up over his shoulder to all of the quivering fans, he saw most of them huddled over in groups, praying that their favorite hero wouldn't let them down. While the biggest fan, Arella, sat down comforting her father. Now, the Chief truly understood what pressure comes with being a hero. And the powerlessness felt when evil never ceased its approach.

Suddenly, a loud bang sounded as the gate crashed in, and Raphael and his brothers arrived. People in the cage instantly cheered when they saw the Nightwatcher show up, and Raph grinned beneath his armor, then turned his full glare onto Bishop.

" I'm impressed that you came dear Nightwatcher" said Bishop,with a smirk " your fans are surely pleased,"

"Let them go Bishop!" growled Raph aka Nightwatcher " I don't care what the media says about me, but you can't do this to them,"

"Why not?" said Bishop " after all, you'll soon be helping me to destroy them,"

"What?" said Raph.

All of a sudden Bishop's form began to change. Transforming into the same vicious, dragon-like Raph and his brothers fought at Foot HQ.

"Surrender to the Yomi," said Bishop, his demon eyes glowing red. And with one gut-screeching howl he attacked.


	21. Chapter 21: Demons Rise

**Ch.21: Demons Rise**

Fire spewed from Bishop's mouth as he charged, making the four turtles leap out of the way to avoid getting burned. Bishop's wild red gaze immediately went to the side where Raph and Leo had landed, ignoring the two turtles on his left. The moon reflecting fiercely off his sharp fangs as he growled.

Seeing that they were the beast's main targets, Leo yelled over to Mikey and Don.

"Don!" yelled Leo " me and Raph will hold him off! You and Mikey just get to work on letting those citizens free,"

"Got it Leo!" said Don " Let's go,"

And with that said, he and Mikey ran off.

Bishop laughed at their foolish decision as Leo drew out his katana, and Raph swung out his manriki.

"Come on Leo" said Raph " let's take this demon down!"

And with a yell, they charged.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the cage, the humans recieved of surprise of their own once they spotted Mikey and Don. Their minds barely believing what they were seeing. Two gaint, man-like turtles. The Chief and the Mayor had to be the most stunned of all.

"Don't worry folks" called Mikey to the stunned townspeople " we'll get you out,"

Don immediately made his way over to the controls and set his magic fingers to work over the keys. After several seconds of combinations, the lock clicked on the cage door, letting it swing wide open.

The people trapped didn't rest a minute when they realized the time for freedom had come, and immediately rushed out towards safely. Only the Chief lagged slightly behind, looking strangely at their unusual savoirs.

"Who are you guys?" he asked.

Mikey rubbed the back of his head in embrassment, while Don just answered calmly.

" Well, let's just say that we're friends of the Nightwatcher's,"

The Chief was about to ask more when a sudden cry broke the silence, making the two turtles turn around. In a moment they shared a nod and burst towards the cry, weary of the fact that their two comrads could well be in trouble.

Shaking his head, the Chief too turned around, and followed after the frightened crowd he had left behind. His mind struggling to reel with all this random chaos flowing through his brain.

Just who was the Nightwatcher anyway? What were his friends? And why was Bishop, a guy he had known for years, a bloodthirsty monster?

The Chief begged for answers to all these strange questions as he ran. Wanting to figure out just what kind of wierd world was he in. But there was a part of him that never wanted to know. A part that wished that eveything could go back to the way it was.

* * *

However, the Chief's wish was far from being answered as Raph and Leo continued their bout with Bishop's fearsome demon half. Jumping and dodging hard to avoid the demon's sinister claws. No matter what kind of attack they made, Bishop always seemed to be a step ahead.

Raph growled. Well, now it was time to turn the tide.

Throwing out his manriki at the demon's feet, Raph did his best to tangle the beast up so Leo could jump in to attack. The first two attempts missed, but the third, luckily, was the charm and Bishop was snagged.

Leo grabbed his chance and jumped at Bishop, his twin katana bldes ready to slice. Only to be knocked away two seconds later by the fearsome whip of Bishop's tail.

The blue-masked turtle landed hard againist the ground, and was struggling to stand as Bishop stalked over, jaws hanging wide. Not wanting to see his brother getting turned into a midnight snack, Raphael pulled on his chains making the demon trip, before rushing over to Leo to see if his brother was okay.

"You okay Bro?" asked Raph, helping Leo up.

"Barely," said Leo, before Bishop released another growl.

"The Yomi shall rise!" he roared.

"Not today Scaly!" said Mikey, as he and Don charged in. Both of their wooden weapons making direct contact with the demon's skull.

Bishop roared in pain from the hits, and slammed his feet, astounding the four turtles with his incredible force. The floor beneath their feet cracked and shattered, until all five of them were falling into the familair dark abyss of the city sewer system.

"Whoa" said Mikey, as he slowly crawled his way out of the rubble " remind me to never go on that ride again,"

"Where are we?" said Raph " and what happened to Bishop?"

" I don't know" said Don, looking around " but none of these stuctures seem like they belong in your average sewer system,"

"Yeah" said Mikey " especailly that creepy looking statue over there,"

Following their brothers pointed finger, Don and Raph looked to see a truly evil-looking statue staring them right in the face. It's fangs poised as if to kill, and an eerie red haze surrounding its eyes. Raph could almost feel himself get hypnotized by the look, until his mind suddenly realized that one of their party was missing.

"Uh guys" said Raph " where's Leo?"

The question was soon answered in a flash of fire, as Bishop, still in his demon form, appeared clutching an exhausted Leonardo tightly in his claws. Raphael was immediately mad and reached for his sais. Don and Mikey tried to grab for their weapons too, only to be stopped in their tracks when the hands of the statue came to life and wrapped around their chests.

"Don! Mikey!" yelled Raph. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Surrender yourself turtle" growled Bishop " surrender yourself to the Yomi,"

"No, I won't I...," stumbled Raph, unsure what to do. Just how in the world was he supposed to get out of this?

"Submit Raphael," whispered Bishop, his eyes glowing a sharp red.

Once again, Raphael felt himself hypnotized by those eyes, and barely felt his body slip as his sais dropped to the floor.

Flinging Leonardo up againist a wall, Bishop slithered over to the now unconious Raphael and began his ritualistic chant. Symbols engraved on the sewer floor began to glow bright, as Mikey and Don just watched and struggled with horror.

A bright beam of fire suddenly lit up the center of the room, and the two young turtles watched in terror as the body of their beloved brother discrigrated before their eyes, only to be replaced by the fearsome demonic form of a beast that looked exactly like the statue holding them prisoner.

"Yes!" laughed the Yomi " At long last, the Earth is mine!"


	22. Chapter 22: Lost Soul, Heaven's Cry

**Ch.22: Lost Soul, Heaven's Cry**

Both Don and Mikey could barely believe their eyes to what they were seeing. There, standing in the place where their hot-tempered brother once lay stood a demon, burning with pitch-dark fire and eyes as cold as steel. His body seemed to have taken on Raphael's turtle form, if somehow you could imagine a turtle being hybridnized with a dragon and a wolf.

"Welcome my Master," said Bishop, immediately taking knee in front of the larger demon.

"Yes" said the Yomi " much time has passed since our imprisonment long ago. But now the world shall burn, and no force on Earth will stop us. Not even these pathetic gnats I see lying before me,"

"Hey, who you calling a gnat ugly!" yelled Mikey.

"Um Mikey" said Don " this isn't a good time,"

"Have your way with them" said the Yomi to Bishop " I got a city to burn,"

With that said, the Yomi rose up his hands and burst into flame, vanishing within sight. Once his Master was no longer there, Bishop turned his hungry gaze over at the turtles, licking his sharp fangs over in delight.

Mikey and Don instantly cringed, struggling hard to break themselves out of the stone hands that still held them bound with little luck.

"Oh man I wish you were awake Bro," thought Mikey, turning his gaze towards the unconious Leo.

But the way that the blue-masked turtle was lying told his brother that he wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon.

The gleam coming off Bishop's teeth was deadly as the demon stalked closer and closer to its prey. Then, with a mighty roar, Bishop pounced, making both Mikey and Don cringe in fright. Praying that death would be quick.

A loud yell and a crash suddenly broke through with rage, making both turtles eyes snap open with surprise. A miracle had arrived to save them.

"Master Splinter!" yelled Don.

"Ninjara!" yelled Mikey.

Sure enough, both the rat and the fox had arrived, pounding down on the demon Bishop with a fury of skills. Growling with fury, Bishop fought back, but all of his dirty tricks failed to keep up with the masters skills.

As Splinter played decoy, driving Bishop's attacks towards him, Ninjara attacked with her sword, striking some serious wounds on the demon's skin. The dragon's tail was sliced cleanly in half, while mutliple cuts riddled the creatures, sending its dark blood oozing all over the stone floor.

Chanting a spell under her breath, Ninjara prepared herself for her final attack, while Master Splinter took out one of Bishop's eyes with his staff, barely managing to dodge the sweeping claw that came afterward.

Her spell now complete, Ninjara charged at Bishop wieling a now glowing white sword. And with a warrior cry, plunged it straight into the demon's heart.

Burning with pain, Bishop threw back his head and screamed as a white consumed his body. After a few seconds the white light burst, and Bishop in all of his hideous glory was gone.

"Wow," was all Mikey could say when the action was over.

Don just nodded his head in agreement.

"My Sons" said Master Splinter, walking over to free the trapped turtles " I am glad to see that you are both unharmed,"

With a solid chop to the stone hands, he broke Don and Mikey from their bonds.

" Yeah" said Mikey, climbing out of the stone rubble " to bad Leo's not,"

Ninjara was already over by the blue-masked turtle, treating his wounds.

"Sensei" said Don " how did you find us?"

" Ninjara and I sensed a disturbance during our meditation that the four of you were in danger" said Splinter " " so I had miss Ninjara track down Michaelanglo's scent to lead us here,"

"You used my scent?" asked Mikey, stunned.

" Ninjara said it was very easy to recall" said Splinter, then looked around with a frown " where is Raphael?"

Both Don and Mikey's expressions immediately turned solemn as Don stumbled to tell his master the truth.

"Raph.." spoke Don " He...he...,"

"He's gone" finished Mikey " Bishop brought out some beast and destroyed him,"

"The King Yomi" said Ninjara, walking over with an injured Leo on her shoulder " I was afraid that this day would come. In order to be summoned to this world, a pure soul must be sacrfriced to take the King's place in the Netherworld. With the Phoenix dead and free to recover, he had to go for the next best thing; Raphael,"

"So wait" said Don " are you saying that our brother has been banished to the Underworld?"

"Whatever you would like to call it in America" said Ninjara " Yes, he is there there. Not in body, but in soul. The body now belongs to the King,"

"Then we have to get him out of it!" said Mikey.

"Agreed" said Splinter " but first we must get somewhere safe and plan. Innocent lives may be lost,"

With that said all four figures trudged away, unconious turtle in tow, thinking and hoping with all their might that they still had a chance to save both Raph and the world.

* * *

Meanwhile, up above, on the city streets, the run away crowd that had fled from Bishop's cage breathed out a sigh of relief after finally making it back to safety. All still shaking off the effect of these strange events that had happened to them that night.

"At least it is over now," said the Mayor, trying to reassure the people.

But his reassurence went down in flames when a huge, black and twisted claw erupted out from the sidewalk, making everyone jump back with fright.

Soon the terrifying form of the King Yomi burst out of the streets with a shower of rubble. His gleaming red eyes zoned in on the terrified populace standing around him.

"Hmm" hummed the Yomi " appetizers,"

As soon as those words were said, the crowd scattered and fled with fright. With the King Yomi following behind, thirsty for their blood.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Underworld, the King's right-hand servant, Wick, stood guard over the lone soul his King had sent him to guard. A red-masked turtle stood trapped in statis, slowly healing over the painful shock of the soul transfer.

A potion was brewing just a few feet where Wick had the turtle trapped, intended to make their visitor's stay much more permanent. For none could leave the Realm of the Dead, once one ate the food of the Dead.

The turtle started slightly and started to wake, just as Wick started to force feed the food. But the wicked dragon's scheme was ruined when all of a sudden a cry came down from the heavens, and his home burst into flames.

A dark form landed, screeching at the demon, before striking quick and gobbling the creature down its throat. It's fiery eyes turned to the imprisoned form of Raphael, before striking quickly with his talons and setting the turtle free.

Laying the turtle gentley on its back, the creature cawed and took off towards the sky. Its mission now achieved.


	23. Chapter 23: A Hopeless World

**Ch.23: A Hopeless World**

Up above, on the surface world, Karai felt a deep feeling shuttering through her soul. Beneath her concerned eyes, the entire city of New York burned.

Terrorized by a demon of unknown strength and power. The screams coming from the citizens below could even be heard as she watched, still, on the high balcony of Foot Headquarters with her father.

The Shredder had not spoken a word since he saw the demon emerge from the ground and begin his attack. Instead, his mind was calculating with opportunity.

Who cares if the lives of a few pathetic citizens are lost? In the ashes of this hopeless world, victory would be claimed.

As her father turned to walk back inside, waiting for the right moment to strike, Karai found herself for the first time, questioning the Shredder's actions.

How could just one watch while a whole city burned? Secretly, in her mind, as Karai followed the path of her father to the safety of the Foot building, the young ninja prayed for the turtles victory.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in April's apartment, April and Casey were just about to have supper. Which Casey had miraculously managed not to burn. Until the sounds of terror rushing from outside turned them away from their meal.

Running to a nearby window, Casey looked to see just what was happening outside, only to see a gaint claw coming his way.

"Ah!" cried Casey, immediately hitting the floor, as the claw smashed through bringing the whole wall down with it.

" Casey, are you alright?" cried April, coming out of the kitchen " what's happening? Oh!"

Both Casey and April could barely believe their eyes once they got a good look of the creature that had smashed through their wall. It kind of looked like one of the turtles, except for the fact it was huge with fur, and wings sprouting out of its back.

Going through so many adventures with the turtles, Casey and April had faced the supernatural before. But never, had they seen a creature look as gruesome as this.

Screams from the terrified citizens suddenly caught their ear, and they looked down to see a fleeing crowd sprinting away from the raging beast.

"Let's move April!" said Casey, immediately running towards the couch to retrieve his hockey stick.

April however, stayed staring out the hole for a little bit longer. Shuddering at the chaos surging through New York.

"Oh guys" prayed April, hand over her heart " I hope you're coming soon,"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Turtles Lair, an unconious Leo lay settled in Donnie's lab while his worried family members, and Ninjara, stood twiddling over what to do next.

Don and Mikey were especially worried about the battle soon to come. They had never fought a battle this big before without Leo or Raph by their side. Without the guidance of their leader, or the strength of their strongest fighter, both young turtles doubted they could stop the terror tearing through New York.

The TV's of the lair were turned on, displaying each and every detail as the King Yomi continued to wreak havoc through the streets. Mikey kept on looking over, hoping that the blue-masked turtle would wake up with a fool proof plan to stop this disaster, but that hope was shot.

Ninjara kept her distance from the turtle family, standing just a few feet away, to them a time to grieve. But after just a few minutes, the kitsune was forced to break the silence and speak.

There was no more time for sadness and worry. The world above needed their help.

"We must go," said Ninjara.

"Yes" said Splinter " we must,"

With that said, Ninjara and the others ran out of the sewers to help stop the King Yomi, leaving the unconious Leonardo behind to recover from his wounds. Unaware that the blue-masked turtle was vividly having a strange dream at that very moment.

**(Leo's Dream)**

_"Raph watch out!" cried Leo, blocking off another raging demon's attack, before it could reach his red-masked brother._

_"Thanks Bro," said Raph, knocking another demon away with his sai._

_Leo had no idea how he and Raph had both gotten into this mess, but only one thing was crystal clear. These monsters were after his brother and they weren't going to take him!_

_As Leo chopped off two more with katana, and Raph stabbed another with his sai, both turtles received a shocking surprise when the rest of the demon hoard decided to retreat._

_"Think we scared them off?" asked Raph, looking towards his brother._

_"Not likely," said Leo, bracing for another attack._

_And just as the leader suspected, things weren't over by a long shot, as a new opponent came out and decided to play._

_Born out of cold, hard steel, with fiery, metal chains swirling in his hands. Leo let out a gasp as recognized the attacker instantly._

_"The Nightwatcher?!"_

_Laughing at Leo's shock, the Nightwatcher began his assault, thrusting out his manriki like sharp whips at both the turtles chests._

_Both Raph and Leo barely managed to dodge, as the Nightwatcher's attack missed and cracked againist the ground._

_Leo swung out to attack with katana, while the Nightwatcher threw out his chains again, this time twisting them around Leo's swords._

_While Leo struggled to break out of the Nightwatcher's grip, Raph ran up to help his bro, only to be stopped when the Nightwacther threw out is second manriki, and collapsed the ground beneath Raph's feet._

_"Ah!" Raph called as he fell._

_"Raph!" yelled Leo._

_Instantly dropping his snared katanas, Leo jumped for Raph, and just barely made it to catch his brother's right hand, as the Nightwatcher snared one of his legs with the second manriki._

_"Raph! Hold on!" said Leo, but his grip was already starting to fail._

_"Leo!" yelled Raph, as he fell into the pit._

_"No!" cried Leo, as he saw Raph fall " no,"_

_A bitter feeling embraced Leonardo as he watched Raphael get swallowed up by the darkness of the pit. And soon, the whole world around him blacked out as well._

_"Raph..no.." said Leo, tears escaping from his eyes " I failed…I failed you my brother,"_

_Suddenly, as if an answer to the blue-masked turtle's tears, a bright, golden light began to light up the darkness. When Leo opened his eyes to look up on the light, he gasped in shock when he saw what the light formed._

_"Master Yoshi," said Leo._

_" You have not failed Leonardo" said Yoshi " your brother still lives. But your family needs you now. Rise up Leonardo. Rise up, and fight,"_

**(End Dream)**

With that said, Leonardo's eyes snapped open. He was ready to fight!

* * *

Meanwhile, up above on the streets, the King Yomi laughed at the pitiful resistance that had gathered againist him. Two pitiful humans. One wielding a sword, but the other holding nothing more than a stick. These two fools weren't even worth his time, and yet they kept on pressing their relentless attack.

The male creature with the stick was totally wacko, while his female companion was more precise. But no matter how amusing this assualt was, they were nothing but insects to him. Deserving to be swatted away by the powerful stroke of a tail.

"April Watch out!" cried Casey as he saw the tail swing their way, immediately grabbing April to save her from the brunt.

However, acting as a human shield didn't seem to nessacary, when all a sudden a shot rang out stinging the demon's tail. Mad, the Yomi looked to where the shot was fired and saw the trembling form of the police chief hanging shakingly onto his gun.

The Chief had no idea why he had decided to turn around and leave the fleeing crowd. Every instinct told him to run. But his instincts as a cop were sharper. He had a city to defend.

Angered by the interruption, the King Yomi shot out a blast of fire towards the cop, grinning with joy as he watched the human cringe.

"This is it" thought the Chief " my last moment,"

Suddenly the feeling of a furry hand wrapped itself around the Chief's chest and pulled him upward, saving him just in time from the scorching flames. Surprised, the Chief turned to see the face of beautiful fox leaping him out of danger.

Setting the Chief underneath a nearby awning, Ninjara ordered the human before she ran off to join Mike, Donnie, and Splinter as they emerged from the shadows to face the demon. The final showdown had arrived. Now was the time the demon took the fall.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in the Netherworld, a groggy red-masked turtle slowly started to awaken from his statis slumber. His head a little weary and confused, seeing the strange wasteland he was in.

"Where...where am I?" said Raph.

"Rise Raphael" said a nearby voice " you're destiny is at hand,"

"My..my destiny?" said Raph.

"Accept the power of the Phoenix" said the voice " let force stop you. My power is now yours Raphael,"

And with that said, everything in the whole area suddenly burst with light.


	24. Chapter 24: The Final Flame

**Ch.24: The Final Flame**

The Chief of Police could barely believe his eyes at the magnificent scene playing out before. Humaniod creatures, along with with two regular humans, were battling a hideous creature straight from the Netherworld. And that fox creature that saved him was the one leading the charge.

Everything about reality the Chief ever believed was shattered. Science had no place in this phenomeom. This was magic. This was war. A war, the Chief, the good guys would win.

Landing back with an exhausted breath, Ninjara looked over to see how her troops were dealing from facing the demon. Both of the humans were extremely winded, and Don's bo staff lay broken at his feet. Mikey was panting a little bit, while Master Splinter cradled an injured foot.

Ninjara tried to ignore all of her own aches and pains as she looked straight at the King Yomi with gleering eyes. They could not give up now. They had to seperate the demon from Raph's body, so the turtle's soul could be free to return. But even with all the magic passed down by her ancestors, Ninjara knew that their skills alone wouldn't be enough.

As if in answer to her doubts, a scream suddenly shot out of nowhere, the moment the demon decided to let out another burst of flame.

The fire stopped in its tracks as the monster let out a screaming roar, writhing in pain as something jumped off its back. Landing not far from Ninjara, the fox smiled proudly that Leonardo had joined the fight.

"Leo!" shouted Don and Mikey, when they spotted the turtle as well.

"What are we laying around for?" said Leo, raising his swords " Let's get him!"

Inspired by their leader's words, all of the tired warriors suddenly felt re-energized and charged themselves at the King.

The demon had a hard time keeping up with all of his enemies movements as they attacked him from all sides. Major hits were dealt to the demon's body, scraping off his scales or spines.

But the most damaging blow came from Leonardo. As Splinter had the demon's attention directed towards the right, Leonardo jumped in the air, and sliced his two katana againist the demon's forehead, leaving behind a bleeding double-cross.

That was the last straw for the demon. Screaming bloody murder and rage, the King Yomi's entire body suddenly started to glow with a fierce red light, illuminating shadows from ten miles away.

Leo didn't the like the whole way the situation was looking. The King Yomi was obiviously gearing up for some powerful attack. To bad the leader didn't know how powerful.

The red light burst from the demon's skin, incinerating the whole area around it. Nearby buildings were crushed and collapsed, while the streets stood melted and burned.

The chaos the blast had created separated Leonardo and his family away from each other, to weary and injured to get back up and fight. The King Yomi laughed at seeing the noble warriors reduced to such a pathetic state.

"Now you will know the true strength of a Yomi,"

Feeling it would better to finish off these creatures in his true form, the King Yomi separated himself from Raph's body, leaving it lye on the streets that once been its home, and slipped into his real skin.

All of the turtle features inherited from Raph were gone, and now only the dragon-wolf remained. Black fur set alight by flames, with gleaming red eyes, and teeth that seemed they could rip apart your very soul.

"You die first!" said the King Yomi, heading straight for Leonardo.

The leader tried to move and get back on his feet, but the body wouldn't respond. Gazing once more at his terrifying fate, Leonardo closed his eyes preparing to meet his end, hoping that somehow a miracle would reign down to save them.

He could feel the demon's breath now, as it raised its head up preparing for the final strike. The demon's head lunged for forward, but the Yomi's teeth never got a chance to sink into the turtle's skin.

A gaint crash was heard as the demon. The tiny miracle that Leo had prayed for had arrived.

* * *

Mikey just couldn't believe it. One second his eldest brother was going to become demon chow, and then suddenly a fireball shoots down from the sky. Where in heck did that come from?

He looked at the others laying around him for answers, but they were confused as well.

Suddenly, a bright light from up above illuminated the darkness, dragging everyone's attention skyward to see and unbelievable sight.

A figure clad in red and white armor surrounded by a cloud of swirling embers. The sais in his belt and the green skin answered who he was right away.

"Raphael."

* * *

Raphael had never felt so much power in his life. Who ever thought his simple start as the Nightwatcher would one day lead to something like this. Saving the whole planet from the reign of a demon king.

"If only Merryweather can see me now," thought Raph, grinning smugly at the demon he had just knocked down.

The Yomi wasted no time in getting up, setting his fiery gaze on Raphael. A low growl escaped from his throat as he pounded his wings and took flight, charging towards the phoenix turtle with gleering teeth.

Raphael's brothers watched in horror as they saw Raph stay still in the air. The red-masked turtle didn't even make a move to dodge, as the fury of an enraged demon threatened to slice him in two.

"Raph!" yelled Leo in horror, only to have his feelings immediately replaced by shock.

A large burst of light suddenly burst from Raphael, making the dragon-wolf stumble backwards. Barely concealing a smirk at the demon's surprise, Raph grabbed his newly formed sais and commenced his own attack.

His new armor giving an extra burst of speed, Raph flew towards the demon and sliced at its flesh, leaving behind wounds that stung like a thousand fires. But the King Yomi wasn't going down without a fight.

Unleashing a demonic howl, the King Yomi let out a fire burst of his own, setting ablaze to the whole night that surrounded him and the armored turtle.

"You may have gained the Phoenix's power" said the King Yomi, blending in with the furious blaze " but that creature is not only one who controls fire,"

In the middle of the blazing inferno, Raphael stood rigid waiting for the demon to reveal himself so he could attack, only to be met with a sudden thwack from a spiked tail.

"Oof!" cried Raph, as the attack sent him spiraling towards the right, only to be pushed back to the left by the sudden appearance of a claw.

Deep stratches now covered his pristine armor, as Raph tiredly let out a breath, steadily recovering from harrowing ride he'd just encountered. A laugh sounded out of the flames.

" This is the end turtle" said the King Yomi's voice " you can't save this town! You can't save your family! And you will never defeat me!"

"I can try!" said Raph, suddenly entering what looked like a meditative pose.

_"The Phoenix said it himself" thought Raph " skill and power wouldn't be enough to defeat this fiend. I have to focus. Call on my greatest strength, and restore things the way they were,"_

Raph's eyes suddenly snapped open with a fierce and determined gaze.

"Final Flame!"

And with that shouted, the whole world suddenly cringed as it was swallowed by a bright, concealing light.

* * *

After the flash was gone a few seconds later, and everyone could see again, Leo could hear a small gasp come from Donatello, as the purple-masked turtles first layed eyes on the scenery standing around him.

All of the ruined buildings around them were gone. The streets were undamaged, and the King Yomi was no longer in sight. Even the wounds they have received while fighting the beast seemed to have healed.

"This…this can't be possible," mumbled Don.

"Was that…" said Mikey, rubbing his head " just a wierd dream?"

"No my sons" said Splinter, glancing up " look!"

All eyes pointed towards the sky as everyone saw the shining form of Raph as the red-masked turtle slowly floated his way down to the ground, trying not to smile about the amazed looks he received from his family.

The whirl of embers dissipated as Raphael's feet finally reached the ground, and the armor clinging to him fell into dust.

Instantly Raphael found himself surrounded by hugs as his brothers clung to him, so happy that he was alive. Mikey had tears running out of his eyes as he expressed his joy.

"Dude, that was totally awesome!" said Mikey " how'd you make it back? Where'd the armor go? How..,"

"Stop Mikey" interrupted Don " we can have all that answered later,"

"Well its clear to me that Raphael and the Phoenix have bonded" said Ninjara " an impossible feat that I have not many samurai accomplish,"

"Yeah" said Raph " well I still have a hard time believing all this,"

"Hey!" shouted Casey, as he suddenly spotted the police chief get up and walk away.

"Ahem" said Splinter " perhaps it is better if we talk somewhere else,"

"Yeah" said Leo " no media hound will be afraid now that the demon is gone,"

With that said, all of the turtles and their friends headed back safely towards the sewers.

* * *

Needless to say, the Mayor was amazed by the sight that once was chaos had turned out so peaceful. All that had happened was just a huge flash of light, and then everything changed. The beast rampaging through his city was no longer there.

People in the crowd looked at each other, wondering if this experience really happened at all. The Mayor quickly turned around to calm his populace.

"There is nothing to fear anymore good people" said the Mayor " the Nightwatcher has saved us all,"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sewers, as Raph finished explaining what had happened to him in the Netherworld, all mouths were left open in shock.

"Wow," was all Mikey could think to say.

Splinter just nodded and looked at Raphael with pride.

" You have proven yourself a true warrior this day my son' said Splinter, reaching into his robe " and a true master,"

Raphael's eyes were stunned at the sudden sight of a golden medal being pulled out from his father's pockets. The same type of gold medal he had given to Leonardo after the turtle had returned from his training journey.

"It is yours," said Splinter, as Raphael wearily grabbed the medallion.

The journey of the Nightwatcher was finally complete, Raph couldn't have felt more pride.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" said April to Ninjara, as the fox got up to leave.

" My journey here is complete" said Ninjara " and Japan is still my home,"

"Alright" said Casey " but don't be afraid to drop us a line sometime,"

"I won't," grinned the fox.

"Ninjara!" said Mikey, stopping the fox in her tracks " are ya really going to leave?"

Ninjara turned around and smiled at Mikey. Walking up to him, she removed one of her arm bandanas and placed it in the turtle's hands.

"Goodbye" she said, and then disappeared in a flash of smoke.

Once she was gone, Mikey held the bandana close to his chest and let out a tiny sob, knowing that never would he see Ninjara again.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the surface, clean-up crews were working fast to clean up what little damage had been left unrestored by Raphael's Final Flame. Helped largely in part by Oroku Saki's generous services.

As he has his daughter Karai stood watch over-seeing the operation, an undisguised foot ninja suddenly ran up to his lords, holding out a dark scale in his extended hand.

Saki's eyes gleamed with fatal excitement as he grabbed the black scale from his underling. An evil smirk grew.

" Finally" thought Oroku Saki " my path to revenge is at hand,"

* * *

The Chief slowly yawned as he drudged back into his office, taking place in front of the labtop on his desk. He had known that what he had saw with his eyes were real.

He knew he had saw the Nightwatcher along with some strange creatures take out a demon. He and two other humans were the only witness to the battle that saved the world.

A true hero liked that deserved to be immortalized. Have his heroic deeds not seen by only three people, but a whole world.

Smiling, the Chief turned on his labtop and began writing about the heroic venture he saw, in a book he lovingly titled;

**The Nightwatcher's Return**

**The End**


End file.
